Episode of Roger
by P.D.Ave
Summary: What if Roger's alive? What if Roger escaped his excecution by his friends help? What if Roger formed a new small crew and following Ace's piracy life? Gol D. Roger had a chance to be a father. This is some stories about how Roger deal with Ace and how Roger annoyed his friends about his experiences being the father of a certain hot-headed fire logia super-rookie and his brothers.
1. When Roger Make a Plan

Hello, there.

This is my first fiction which is written in English. Please undertand if I made soooo much mistakes. English is not my first-language. If someone could help me beta-ing this story, it will greatly help me and make me really happy ^^

As we know, One Piece belong to Oda and I own nothing but the plot. And the cover image, well.. I took it from Google.

Wish I could entertain you with my story. Enjoy!

* * *

Whitebeard sat on his chair, seemed so relaxed. He gulped down his sake, acted as if he did not see Marco's disapproval gaze. He knew he made his children worried sick with his habit but how could he help it? Sake was as important as water in his life. Well, aside his beloved family.

Right now he waited for a certain D, with a familiar moustache and chesire cat grin. The last time they met, they got drunk together with a certain marine who loved to play with cannonballs. Whitebeard wondered what he wanted to say because this time, Roger looked so serious about something. He did not even say anything fool, which was so weird. Because Roger was a fool.

"Son," he said to his oldest son in his right. Marco just shot him an annoyed look.

"Do you want me to take off all of your sake because you finally realize that you was greatly pissed me off, yoi?"

Whitebeard shot him an amused look, before gurara-ing him loud. Marco looked more annoyed with him. Today he just broke Marco's rule of sake. Usually he could only take a few bottle of sake because Marco was so strict about how much he took for a day. But Thatch helped him, so he could enjoy more than he should. Which was resulted in Thatch unplanned 1 mile swim.

But none of those two looked guilty. Whitebeard loved Thatch's ways of annoying Marco. Loved how his sons interacted to showed their care and love towards each other. And Thatch loved to helped his Oyaji, especially if it could annoy a certain commander.

"In your dream, Marco. Your most beautiful dream, if I may add. By the way, any sign of Roger?"

Marco only shook his head slowly, looked less annoyed. Whitebeard hummed, his oldest son looked in a bad mood today. Everything he did or said would only met his oldest son annoyed look or unimpressed gaze and sarcasm answers. He scratched his un-itchy head.

"OYAJI! Roger was spotted in our right side!" Haruta yelled from the crow nest. Whitebeard nodded when he heard it before turned to Marco.

"Go on, son. Ask him what he want to say. I am afraid this is a bad news for all of us depend his seriousness."

"Yeah, Oyaji." thats what all Marco was said.

Marco turned his back from his Pops before stopped so suddenly, piercing Whitebeard with his well-known glare that made even other commanders wanted to run for their lives. "And dont think that I wont realize of you dare to take another bottle of sake when I am gone, yoi. Dont even think to ask Thatch's handful hands, too. Or else I'll take all your sake, Oyaji. I am so deadly serious. Believe me, yoi."

Whitebeard nodded, slighty worried over his sake. Marco went away and for a while it felt so peacefull. It was not too long when Marco came back, with a certain D carrier that he was waited for so long (completely exaggerating). He stood up from his chair, waiting for Roger.

"EDDIE!" Roger beamed and ran towards him, did not even care with his children unbelivable look. The Pirate King ran towards their Oyaji, his GREATEST rival, with such familiarities and friendliness. Whitebeard shot him annoyed look before moved aside, got Roger fell on the deck in the process.

Roger moaned so long and loudly, still lying in his back and finally Whitebeard saw Marco's first smirk during this day.

Well, it was not only Thatch whom enjoyed others people misery.

"What happens, Roger? You called so out of the blue, asked to come here as soon as possible. Said something important had to be done. Mind to tell us why?"

Roger sat up and shot him a serious look. "Do you, any of you, realize something about my coming?"

No one said a thing. No one aside Marco.

"Where is your crew, yoi?" he asked with his usual, bored tone and face. And that was when everyone realize. Roger came here all alone on a small boat with his jolly roger.

"Yeah, I am glad that one of you have a brain," Roger said with his wide grin. Marco only rolled his eyes.

"I leave them behind, of course. I am the captain and could do anything I want, especially when I am the King of Pirate," Roger said. He turned his head towards Whitebeard.

"Can we speak in private, only two of us? I can't risk anything about this. It will be better to lose my life than risk this thing," Roger sain in a very deadly serious tone.

Almost all of the crew gasped. Everyone planted a surprised-look at their own face. Even Marco can't maintained his poker face, completely shocked with the Pirate King's words. Only Whitebeard who could stay as calm as before, gave him an understanding look before turned his head over Marco.

"Marco, can you take all of our crew to an uninhabited island and leave us two here?"

"I can, yoi. There is an uninhabited d island not too far from here. Just.. Don't drink too much. I can't take the two of you getting drunk too much, yoi."

Whitebeard was on his way to answer when Roger bypass him.

"Don't worry, Marco. I won't let your Oyaji take even a drop of sake. This is serious, we should not be intoxicated even just a bit so we will not take even a drop of sake. Consider this as my way to help you keep him in check."

Whitebeard blinked. And so did Marco. As well as the rest of the crew. Roger, the fool, annoying, and selfish Pirate King when it came to sake said he would not touch sake even a drop.

What date was today? What day was it? What kind of celebration that beheld anyway?

To had Roger acted this way. Thatch looked at him in disbelieve.

"You will not support him to gulp down some sake?" Thatch asked.

Roger nodded. Thatch stared dumbly at him, and Roger did the same. Marco sighed, gave up with his fate today. To met such a strange moment, to had a bad day and confusing event.

"Well.. Well. I guess I will just leave the two of us. Just.. Just call me if you need something, yoi."

Marco leave those two and then asked everyone to be prepared when they needed to land. Roger sat down beside his old friend, and together they enjoyed the solitude as they waited others to land.

* * *

"Pray to tell me, Roger. What happen with you today? Did Rayleigh threat to cut you moustache again?"

Roger laughed as he shook his head. "No, of course not. But he did have the same look at you do now. Disbelieve, hesitate. Actually, I want to ask for your help, Ed."

Whitebeard looked at his friend in disbelieve. With what Roger had right now, what kind of help that he could do for him? But the weight of his serious tone was everything but fake. It was a pure intention.

"Mind to tell me, Roger?"

Roger took a deep breath while he looked away to the south. He smiled softly before continued what he was thingking.

"I am going to disband my crew. Hand myself over the Marine with Garp's help. And will be excecuted."

Whitebeard blinked. He looked at him, and then Roger did the same. They just kept looking at each other for a few times and then Stefan barked, broke the tension.

"You must be kidding me," Whitebeard finally said.

"Why should I?"

"Well.. First, you came alone. Second, you told Thatch that we would not touch even a drop of sake. And now you just say that you would disband your crew. Did Shanks put a magic mushroom again in your meat again?"

Roger shot him a neutral look, almost a kind to Marco's bored look. Whitebeard took a deep breath, knew he was damn serious.

"I told you that this is something I am willing to risk my life. Why would I make a joke about it?"

"Yeah. It just hard. Just.. Look at you now. You have a loyal crew. You have the strengh. You even become the Pirate King. You are both feared and respected. And now you said you want to disband your crew. It just... Unexpected. Believable, but totally unexpected."

"I know. Even Rayleight said exactly the same as you did."

"Why do you do this?"

Roger gave him his grin. Not those familiar grins or stupid smile. But another level of his grin that brought some warm feeling over his chest.

"I have an uncureable sickness. It would affect my life. I had it for a long time by now and I decide that it is the sign. The sign for me to end my crew, Ed. But it was not the only reason."

Roger took a deep breath and looked away to the horizon. Whitebeard followed his gaze, and saw nothing but the calm sea, so peacefull till it felt so wrong with this kind of conversation. No one broke the silence before Roger decided to continuedm his reason.

"I do not want the Marine hunt down my crew, even if I die. That's why I disband my crew. And hand myself over the marine. Garp has his Justice, his honor and we both respect him enough to call him a friend. I have told him, and he said he would help. I guess I shocked him, but he took it well enough just like you do. But there is something I dont tell him, which was why I need your help."

"So.. Why dont you just do it with your crew?"

"I.. Am not sure."

"Then why would you do it?"

Roger shot him his sly smile. "What would you not do for family? Especially when you will get your blood-related child soon?"

Whitebeard smirked at him. "So, it has something to do with Rouge, huh? Okay. Give me the plan."

Roger gave him his trademark grin and told him his plan. They got carried away with their conversation, plans, and sometimes tried to think what would be happen if they really do what they planned all along. When Marco came back with the rest of the crew, all he knew was both Roger and Whitebeard just laughed together about their younger self.

No sign of sake. No sign of everything but their happiness. Marco took a deep breath.

Well, hoped those two old man did not plan to do something crazy was his only wish.

.  
Just to be proved perfectly wrong in the near future because he just did what Roger asked to land in the uninhabited island with the rest of the crew. So Marco and everyone would not overheard anything and no one would do anything agains those two old man's plan.

And Marco did not regret his choice back then. Even in his death.


	2. Selfish Cap'n(s) and Angry First Mate(s)

Roger walked slowly before stopped and looked around. So many people came. So many whispers to heard. He grinned widely, wished his plan would became a successful one. He could spotted Rayleigh, and locked eyes with him when the First Mate just simply nodded. Rayleigh knew what to do. Roger looked around again, spotted Shanks and Buggy together and looked so calm toward each other. Which was weird. They almost always fought.

The Marines that brough him there made him kneeled, facing the audieces of his death. Never crossed in his mind, even in his wildest dream, his death would be a spectacular sight for others. He even heard that this would be going to be put on the first page of tomorrow's newspaper. But Roger just simply wave it off. He was a D, and a D would never be a regular human like the others.

Sengoku stood beside him, saying so much things he did not really care. Heck, he could slept while he was waiting for him to stop those blah-blah-blah speech. Garp just stood away from him, looked like he was standing proud. But no. Roger knew Garp was sad over his upcoming death. Garp even depressed after his 'last wish' that they talked in his jail. Roger grinned wildly, feeling sorry and happy at the same time. Knew his lover and little him would be safe, even if this plan failed both Whitebeard, Rayleigh, and he himself.

Sengoku ended his long speech and all of sudden, everything went silent. And then, out of the blue, someone yelled from the crowd, took everyone's attentions.

"Where is your wealth and treasures!?"

Roger grinned and looked over the crowd. He took a deep breath and spoke as loud as he could, as clear as thunder. "Mty wealth and treasures? If you want it, I'll let you have it...search for it! I left all of it at that place!"

Sengoku looked so mad, and all of sudden the crowd cheered so loudly. He just declared a New Age of Piracy right before his death.

Roger shot his chesire cat grin at Garp who just tried to not laughing as hard he he could. Sengoku gave a command, and Roger knew his luck was getting thinner. No sign of Whitebeard. He started to close his eyes. With his Observation Haki, he could feel the two Marine beside him prepared their swords. In an action, Roger's life would be a tale.

He did his last smile. And then the Marines swung their swords.

And then everything happened.

* * *

Marco flew so high, high enough to spot Roger but did not notice by anyone except his nakama. He even grinned when he heard Roger's answer. Well, the Old Man knew how to turn into a dramatic even. He gave his nakamas signal as what his Oyaji asked.

Right before the swords touched Roger's skin, almost everyone got collapsed. Marco could feel it, the weight that trying to cruch him down. Not only one, but two of the. He realized that Rayleigh also took a part on this. Both his Oyaji and Mei O' Rayleigh used their Conqueror's Haki. And Marco grinned more than madly. For the first time in his life, he was willingly fough for someone who was not his nakama. But the Pirate King. And he himself a pirate. No strange feeling about it.

Some marines that was strong enough to stood Conqueror's Haki pressure looked a bit panicked. Even Sengoku and Garp did not prepared about this sudden attack. And then a dozen of Pirates attacked. Every marines got panicked, surprized, and horrified at their face. Oh damn, Marco really wanted to go down and join the fight but his job was up there. Marco could spot Thatch, grinning madly when he slashed his enemies. Izo enjoyed his guns, smiling like crazy when his bullet got a headshot. Even Haruta looked like he was dancing around the enemies, just to be stood at a pool of blood.

And that was when Rayleigh and Whitebead came, added some heat at the battlefield. Marco smirked, he was so glad to knew this all just went as what they planned. When he heard the plan, at first, he wanted to took all of the sake in the world and destroy them just to punished his Oyaji because his decision. But now Marco knew he was worried over nothing.

Marco flew lower in his phoenix form by his Oyaji's side. He helped him marched over the marines. Roger smiled, enjoyed their dramatic entrance and sitting like a princess waited to be saved. Soon they joined with Rayleigh and Shanks, who did their way over the Pirate King.

Even Vice Admirals could do nothing too much towards Rayleigh and Whitebeard. Not in their prime times. Marco and Shanks barely doing anything. Their old man could do everything without their help. Sengoku, Garp, Tsuru, Aokiji, Kizaru, and Sakazuki had their attention towards the strongest duo at the battlefield, completely forgetting about Marco and Shanks. Which was fine by them, to knew their job was not to fight them but to took Roger and fleed away.

Marco shook his head, a bit impatient. He grabbed Shanks's shoulder and just flew off toward Roger, did not give a care about anything else. Hell, his role in this crazy plan was to save Roger's ass when his OWN CAPTAIN fought the marines.

Marco remembered his debate with his Oyaji.

 _"Why should I be the one who save Roger's ass, Oyaji?"_

 _"Because you could just fly and take him when Rayleigh and I give the a good distraction. Easy peasy, Son." Whitebeard calmly answered._

 _"Yeah. Who would think that a blue-flying-burning-chicken just show up out of nowhere and take Roger? No one. That's why ot should be you, Marco. I'll gladly help with distraction. It have been so long ago since I had fun.. er.. fight with the Marines. I will gladly enjoy my time.. er.. Gladly help Oyaji to save Roger's ass." Thatch said._

Marco gritted his teeth, did not feel so happy about this. But he was not in place to complaint. He knew it was necessary. Well, kicked some Marine's ass could wait a littke bit longer.

* * *

Whitebeard blocked Garp's fist, pushed backward by the force. Before Garp lauched another attack, Rayleigh stopped him and together with Whitebeard he tore of the ground by his fist-coated-haki and Whitebeard's Gura-Gura no Mi power. None of their opponents anticipated this move, completely shocked when they miss the ground and started to fall.

Well, it was a hole which was deep enough. Rayleigh sighed and with one moves, Whitebeard made a big earthquake. Buried those upstarts of Marine in his creation with Rayleigh. Together, they sat at the only entrance and tried to keep those Marines burried deep under the ground. Even if it just a matter of time before they fleed the trap and started to fight for another round.

"Marco! Have you done?" Whitebeard shouted loudly.

Just then Marco flew off from the execution platform with Roger in his claws, still in his phoenix form. Shanks was running a bit behind, looked fine with a bit scratchs over here and there.

"Glad to know that my plan is a successful one, buddies!" Roger beamed after he was released from Marco's grip. Whitebeard just rolled his eyes and Rayleigh hit him hard on his head.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!? WHY DONT YOU HELP US INSTEAD JUST SITTING LIKE AN IDIOT, HUH!?"

Roger blinked, looked a bit confused before grinning madly. "Well, at least you two has all the fun. I am just as kind as that to let you two having fun together. The point of this whole fiasco is to save me, right?"

The five of them ran away from the battlefield, along with another Whitebeard pirates. Moby Dick was set at the beach, Jozu and Blamenco had prepared the ship to fleed away right when they need to. Which was happened by now.

Shanks looked at Marco, an amusement look never fade from his eyes. Marco turned his head over the red haired one, looked a bit irritated. They were running side by side, a bit behind Roger, Whitebeard, and Rayleigh.

"What, yoi?"

Shanks offered him his own chesire cat grin. "YOU ARE SO COOL, PHOENIX! YOU COULD FLEW AND TURN TO A BLUE-YELLOW FIRE CHICKEN AND SO STRONG TO CARRY CAP'N!" he yelled. Marco closed his ears, looked more than pissed off because the Red Haired one.

"ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME DEAF, YOI?"

"No, of course not! You are so cool and can fly and turn into a chicken anf if you are going to be deaf, you won't be as cool as now! Hey, do you want to be my crew?"

Marco felt his eyes twitched. His level of patience was currenly off limits. "NO YOI!"

Shanks pouted. "Eh.. But you are so cool! I am going to make my own pirate crew since Cap'n said he disbanded our crew. So I think and believe it would be cool if I could be the captain of my own crew and you could be my first mate! Think about it, will you?"

Marco felt his own fire on his shoulders, started to turned his arms to wings. So did his legs which was half ways to became a pair of claw. He started to fly and completely ignoring Shanks who was whinning and yelling about them became a nakama.

Rayleigh, Roger and Whitebeard just shared a loud laugh. Everything was going to be fine. The plan was success and now all Roger needed is the last step.

Suddenly, the ground cracked and Garp jumped out, standing in their front and grinned madly.

"Well, I believe that the three of you would not love it if I just let you run like a bunch of cowards, would you?"

And right after that, they felt another presence behind. Sengoku and Tsuru. Roger shared a look with his two friends before grinned as madly as Garp.

"Never dream to run away as easily as this, Garp. We don't have forever, so let's both start and end this."

* * *

"Shit, it was sooooo hurt," Roger whinned over Rayleigh who just gave him annoyed look.

"It was your very own fault to prove us that your stupid head was stronger than Garp's Fist of Justice. Don't complaint too much or else I'll throw you off board."

The two of them was in the middle of the sea. After Garp, Tsuru, and Sengoku catched them up, everything went so fast and all they knew was fight and Whitebeard destroyed Loguetown again and again with his power, gave them a chance to ran away.

Roger and Rayleigh took a small boat that Whitebeard gave them, already in coating so they could travel underwater and unnoticed. So did the Moby Dick. They parted way after a day under water and now Roger decided to visit a certain island after stopped on Sabaody Islands for Rayleigh which was at their eyesight by now.

Roger offered his first mate a solemn smile. "Thank you, Rayleigh."

Rayleigh took a deep breath and smiled. "Anything, dude. Give my regard for Rouge. I know you two would be happy together. And send me an update about your child."

Roger laughed softly. "I will. Thank you so much, Rayleigh. You just.. Did not know how much it means for me."

"I know. Shanks know. Our crew know. You disbanded our crew for our own well-being. For us. And for your family. I know you think so much of us and Rouge, also your unborn child. That's why we agree. Even Whitebeard agree to help."

Roger just gave him a simple nod and stood. Rayleigh stepped out of the boat and stood up, facing Roger.

"Roger. I really thank you for our time together. You brough me to unexpected journey, crazy adventures and show me the world."

Rayleigh held his gaze toward the sun that was started to set. "For the last time, Roger. Do me a favor."

"I will. Just tell me, brother."

Rayleigh smiled, and he hugged Roger tightly who hugged him back as tight as he was. "Please, promise me that you would live happily. For your family. For our crew. And for me."

"I will. And I promise." And then Roger set sail, left his best friend behind.

Rayleigh still stood up, looked as the small boat went away along with his best friend, his former captain. "TAKE CARE, YOU IDIOT HEAD!" Rayleigh shouted loudly, only to met with Roger's wide grin.

"OH, RAYLEIGH! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT I REALLY WAS DISBANDED OUR CREW, ROGER PIRATES! BUT AFTER A FEW TIMES I WILL COME BACK HERE AND WE WOULD START A NEW JOURNEY TOGETHER! WAIT FOR ME OKAY AND I WILL TAKE NO FOR YOUR ANSWER!"

Rayleigh jaw dropped as he heard his friend words, felt more than shocked. He felt his anger was growing, and then he yelled back. "DAMN IT ROGER I THOUGH YOU WILL NEVER BE A PIRATE AGAIN!"

Lucky for Roger, he was out of Rayleigh's reach.

"OF COURSE NOT! AN UNCUREABLE SICKNESS AS NARCOLEPSY WONT STOP MY WILL OF D. HAHAHA! WAIT FOR ME OKAY!"

Roger just waved his hand wildly when Rayleigh messaged his head, welcoming a headache. Well, this was the Idiot Roger he talked about, a former Pirate King since he took of his title by the day he decide to be executed but was saved anyway. Rayleigh smiled as he walked into the island.

'Well, what shall I do in my spare time until Roger come and pick me up again?'


	3. Roger : How to Get Your New Crews

Thanks for **tofldh, shinosakura911, glassdrop,** and **guest(s)** for reviews. I am so happy to knoW that you guys like this story ^^

In this chapter, I will start to introduce my OCs. One of them wil have 'lou' as his style, jus like Marco with his 'yoi'.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Roger : How to Get Your New Crews.

* * *

Roger sighed in his handmade hut. He watched his 'pet', a giant wild fox who was fighting with another one of his 'pet', a giant gorilla. It had been months since he arrived in Rusukaina, tried to hide from the Government as well as Marines. He enjoyed his brief winter, took a deep breath while muching a piece of sea king's meat. Rusukaina's weather could match Rouge's mood swings. And a few days later this winter would be gone.

A newspaper was put at his side. He gazed to the south, felt so sad because he could not visit Rouge. He could heard it from the winds. From the sea-kings. Rouge's island was under Marine's watch. Roger shut his eyes, at least he could visit her as soon as the Marine had their time there. The only thing he could do for her now was praying. For her and their child well-being.

Suddenly, a big rock hit his head. Roger cursed loud and turned his head, tried to find the culprit only to knew that his 'pets' pointed toward each other. Those two animals did not said anything but he could heard it clear. They were blaming each other, scared that he would be mad and eat them. He sighed again.

"Garpzilla, I told you not to threw a giant rock to my head! And you, Foxbeard, I told you the same. Which part of it that you two did not understand, huh!?"

Garpzilla and Foxbeard tried to told Roger their innocence, and a second later those two animals started to fight again.

"Fine! Fight all you want! The one who lost had to find me a dinner. If you don't, I will make a sea-king fishing rod with the loser of your fight as a bait!"

The two giant animals stopped their fight and stared at him with fear. They said sorry all over again but Roger did not care and said he would do what he said. Garpzilla and Foxbeard fought again, did not want to be the loser. That was when his another pet, Shiklion came.

He said he spotted two stranger at the beach. Fainted. Roger was frowning.

"That was weird. I will go check." Roger said and jumped on Shiklion back. Soon he saw the two stranger which was mentioned by Shiklion.

Yeah, it was two strangers. One had short platinum hair with dark skin while the other had medium long, wavy bronze hair with bright skin. They looked fine, just fainted. Roger jumped off Shiklion, examined them. Not too long after, he took them to his hut.

* * *

"Shit, where am I lou?"" the platinum haired muttered softly. He woke up and found his bronze haired brother laid down beside him. He gazed outside this strange, unfamiliar hut. It was an early evening with a bright winter sky. He frowned. The last time he knew it was summer. And all of sudden he jumped on his friend's stomatch. Hard.

The effect was intantaneous. Bronze haired one woke up and yelled soooo loud. Louder than every living things in Rusukaina. That was when Roger came inside, looked a bit curious at the two of them. A big piece of meat at his right hand and Foxbeard behind him.

"Wow, you got lungs there, lad. Looks like you two awake. Want some meats?"

The two of them blinked, a bit curious to see Roger but more with his pet behind him. Suddenly, Foxbeard snatched Roger's meat only to got Roger's fist. Foxbeard whimpered and ran away with tears in its eyes. The two strangers looked at each other, and decide to laid down again. Tried to sleep.

"You know, Syn. I have a strange dream lou. An old man just showed up and beat a giant fox." The platinum haired one murmured in his slept.

"Nah, Cad. I don't think it was only your dream because I saw that strange scene, too." Said the blonde haired. Roger laughed softly.

"It was not a dream, brats. Just wake up, you two. And let's grab some meat."

Cad, the platinum haired one got up and looked at Roger. "So this is not a dream? We are alive lou?"

Roger frowned. "Why wouldn't you alive?"

"Syniez, wake up lou! We are alive."

The bronze haired one, Syniez, moaned before woke up. "We aren't die? Gosh. I can't sleep now! Die means I could sleep all I want!" His voice was soft and not too loud, a bit hard to heard but not for Roger.

"If you die lou, I will be the captain and be athe Pirate King, Syn."

"If I die, I will be Flying Dutchman's captain and be the Pirate King, idiot. There is no way you would be better than me even if I die."

"If you two die, or even alive. I am sure no one of you would be the Pirate King if I won't let you two." Roger said.

The effect was fast. All of sudden, a sharp knife stayed under his chin and a hammer was behind his head. His Observation's Haki felt Cad and Syniez, both stood up and serious. He could even felt their muderous aura.

"Watch out, old man. I thanked you for saving Cad's ass but your words just unforgivable."

"We will take Roger's wealth and treasures and no one can stop us. Even if it you, lou."

"You want my treasures?"

"Of course we are, lou! We get the treasures, we become the Pirate King. That's the unspoken rule. The greatest treasures, in Raftel the last island, the One Place!" Cad said in awe.

"Cad, it was the One Piece. Not One Place." Syn said. Cad gave him a thankful look for remind him his fault.

"Yeah the One Piece. Your treasure." Cad said and nodded his head.

And then came an awkward silent. No one said anything. Everyone froze in their current state. Roger sighed.

"What?" Roger asked.

"What is what, if I may ask?" Syn asked him back.

"Well you two suddenly stop talking."

"Of course we are! Did you just say, your treasures? As if, the One Piece lou!?" Cad dropped his hammef on Syniez foot. Syn cursed before kicked Cad's head. Hard.

"Damn it Syn! Don't kick my head too much lou! I could be stupid!"

Synies only gave him a glare before shook his head. He looked at Roger and spoke in a low tone, barely heard by Roger. "Are you Roger, Old Man?"

Roger blinked and then gave him his wide grin. "Yeah. Nice to meet you. I am Gol D. Roger."

Cad jaw dropped, could not believe his eyes. Syn just looked at him in curiousity before went over Cad, pinched Cad's nose. Cad yelled and cursed in a high tone, made the bronze haired one suprized. Syn watched Roger in disbelieve and took a few steps back, grabbed Cad's collar and pointed his knife towards Roger.

"I am sorry but the last time we know you were dead. How could you stay alive, here!?" Syn asked in a low tone.

"Yeah! Marine said you were dead and your body was missing lou! There is no way you still alive!"

Roger sighed, and started to walk in circle and throwing fists in the air. "Why would you care with those Marine words but mine!? Why did Sengoku and Garp want me to die so much, telling everyone about my death by the newspaper!? I though they are my friends! We even share some good-quality cannonballs to throw at each other! And you two! Stop saying that I should be die! I even offered you two some meats! Do you really want me to die?" Roger said with his annoyed voice, before stopped and took some other meats to ate.

Cad blinked and sat on the floor, looked a bit depressed. "So.. We are in heaven? I am so sorry to inform you but we officially died, Syn. We can't get the One Place lou."

Syn sighed and sat beside him. "I am sorry to inform you that what you said will only happen to you, Cad, but not me. And once again, it is One Piece not One Place."

"WHAT!? HOW COULD IT BE ONLY ME, LOU!?"

Syn just shrugged before gave him an answer and a 'well duh' look. "Well, I am going to do my Plan B."

"Yau have Plan B!? Why did no one mention it to me!? Am I the only one who have no Plan B lou!?" Cad said in disbelieve. Syn shrugged.

"I told you that if I die, I am going to be the Captain of Flying Dutchman. And take the One Piece."

Roger felt his eyes twitched and with one gulp, he ate his meat and used the bone to hit the two brats in front of him. He stood and put his hand in his hips. He had enough with their arguments about dying or who would be the captain or even their ridiculous plan to get his treasures

"Brats, you two are not die! I save your ass and now you stay in my hut. So stop talking about dying or your whole plan in getting my treasure or everything! Just listen to me, okay?"

And it gave Roger what he wanted. The brats's attention.

"I, Gol D. Roger, former Pirate King, am alive. Yeah, it was true that Marine tried to execute me. But you two must know that my friends and allies saved me. That why I am still alive. And I choose to live in this island for a while, enjoying my vacation. Then you two came, bring me some noises and always said that I was dead. It hurts my feeling so much, you know. Being told to be dead by someone that should be grateful because I am alive to saved their sorry asses. Any question?"

Cad raised his hand, getting Roger's attention. "Yeah, platinum brat."

"YOU ARE SOOOOOO AWESOME LOU! HOW DID YOU COME BACK ALIVE FROM YOUR DEATH!?" Cad asked with awe in his voice. He even had the shiny looks in his eyes, as if Roger was a magical thing that happened before his eyes.

Roger hit the wall with his head in frustation.

'Why did they keep thinking that I was dead!?'

* * *

"So, basically, you never die before?" Syn asked for God knew how many times already. Roger only nodded, too tired to said anything.

It had been two hours, more or less since Cad asked his question. And Roger was never beein in this kind of frustation. It was the hardest explaination he had for his entiere life. Okay, it was tiresome when he had to deal with Rouge in her mood swings. And Rayleigh also gave him enough headache when he started to tell him what should or shouldn't he do as a Captain. Even Shanks and Buggy's daily fight gave him high amount of tolerance.

But at least none of them telling him that he was dead and it was kind of miracle that he was still alive. And he never be prepared for this kind of situation.

"Awesome! You did not die at the execution lou!"

"Finally! You got it in your head!" Roger cried in happily. He started losing hope that Cad and Syn would believe he was alive.

"Cool," Cad cooed. Syniez nodded, gave his agreement.

"Cool indeed."

Cad offered Roger a hopeful look, made the former Pirate King felt dreaded. He was afraid to deal with another Cad's logic, especially if it was involving how Roger supposed to be death.

"Roger, will you be our captain? I mean, you are so cool and a former Pirate King, and we can make a very awesome crew. I can be your first mate and Syn will be the cabin boy lou!"

"Excuse you, Cad! I am the first mate and you will be cabin boy!" Syn argued.

"WHAT!? HOW COULD IT BE ME AS CABIN BOY!?"

"Damn it you two enough! I don't even say yes to be your captain and now you two start to argue about who would be my first mate and cabin boy!? Like, hell! Seriously! If I am going to be your captain, I decide! Not you two! Stop fighting and just g..." Roger had enough debate today and well.. It was a good thing when he felt his narcolepsy's attack came.

* * *

The first thing Roger saw when he awake from his sleep was a mop of titanium hair.

"Finally! Captain decide to stop his beauty sleep, lou!"

Syn came and bring him a glass of water and some meats. Roger gave him a look before took the food, devoured it in seconds and drank his water.

"Why did you call me Captain, brat?"

Syn smiled at him. "We decided that we would follow you, Captain. We agreed that you will be one worthy man as our Captain. Even if you decide not to set sail again, we will follow you to your death."

Roger jaw dropped to hear that. He did not expect them to.. stay. Who knew that saving two brats would became something like, he got two new crews. It did not mean that he did not like it. But still.. It was something unexpected. Not that he hated it.

"So, let me introduce myself lou. My name is Cadbriel Titani but you can call me Cad. I am a shipwright. I could fight using my hammer."

"Then my name is Syniez Bronz. You can call me Syn. I am a navigator and could cook a decend food. I could fight using my knife. Unfortunately, I am Cad's unidentical twin."

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT!?" Cad protested but ignored by Syn.

Roger blinked. Then he gave them his big grin.

"Well, brats! My name is Gol D. Roger and you can call me Roger. I am your captain from now on and I officially declared that our crew's name is Iron Pirate! Welcome abroad, lads."

Cad and Syn gave him a bright smile, and Roger could not help but laugh. At least, he did not need to find some crew again like the first time he made his crew. Hell, how did these two lads reminded him so much about Shanks and Buggy?

"But Captain, which one of us that will be your first mate lou?"

Roger grinned. "None of you two. Or Rayleigh will be mat at me and cook me alive! Worse, he could even cut my awesome moustache!"

Cad frowned, so did Syn. Rayleigh.. They tried to remember that name before the reality hit them hard.

"Rayleigh.. As if, Silvers Rayleigh?"

"Yups. How many Rayleigh that you two know? Aside from him?" Roger simply nodded.

"Cool, we have Gol D. Roger as a captain and Silvers Rayleigh as his first mate lou! As if we are on the legendary crew that made their way to the last island! It feels like my dream comes true! Don't wake me up even if this all just a dream, Syn!" Cad cooed. Syn only shook his head while smiling toward his twin.

Syn gave Roger a curiois look in his eyes "Why do you call our crew as Iron Pirates, Cap'n?"

Roger only gave him a wide grin. "Well. As one, my name was misspelled as Gold Roger by the World Government and Marines. Rayleigh got silver in his name. You two got bronze and titanium. Why would not it become Iron Pirates? Or do you prefer Metal Pirates better?"

Syn laughed softly. "We accidentally had irons in our names. It fits us perfectly, Cap'n. The Iron Pirates. Sounds strong and hard to break. I like it."

"Yes lou. It sounds perfect. When would we set sail and announce our name around the world, Cap'n? I prefer if we make a scene like you did on your execution. Some cool stunts like that was hard to forget lou. And if you really want to make a new crew, why would you hide in an island like this?"

Roger hummed. He counted by his finger and then shook his head. Can and Syn looked at each other, did not see where was the problem. Roger gave them a weak, solemn smile.

"In months, may be. We will set sail. I have an island in my mind and no matter what, that island will be our first island."

"What? You have decide lou?"

"Yeah. Baretilla island, in South Blue."

Syn frowned. "But there are Marines there. The World Government and Marines set their eyes on that island, saying that they heard you had a..." Syn's eyes widened. He looked at Roger in disbelieve. His mouth opened, and Cad watched him in confusion.

"What? What's wrong with Baretilla Island?" Cad asked.

Syn did not answer. Instead, he still gave Roger his disbelieve looks.

"Yeah. I want to say hi to my wife and my child." Roger gave them a warm smile.

Cad's eyes widened competing Syn. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU HAVE A WIFE AND A CHILD!?"

Roger simply nodded with a happy smile. "Yeps. That's why I stayed here. And why I decided to disband my crew, hand me over the Marines just to escaped my execution and hiding here for a while. When the Marine get out from Baretilla, we will visit my family. And when we finally announce our crew, I will take their attention so they will not aim for my family."

Cad smiled. "That's a very brave move, Cap'n. You really did care to your family. You did those crazy things for them, even let go of your tittle as Pirate King. I don't know why but I respect your decision. I will be really happy to have a father like you. Your child must be very proud and grateful of you."

Syn laughed softly. "It sounds like we will have a mini Cap'n soon, Cad. If we meet him, may I play with your child? I feel I will have a very good relationship with your child."

Roger eyes shined brightly, and he nodded. "Thanks, lad."

"Okay. Enough talk about Captain's personal life. Now I will go to the forest for a while Cap'n. I can't stand the idea of us to.. live in this.. not very pleasing hut. I will built a new hut for us lou."

"And I will go out to hunt down some dinner for us. Do you like a certain animal's meat, Cap'n?

Roger chuckled softly, find it was interesting for the two of them to confidently said those thing. Yes, they are strong enough to set sail and even crossed the Calm Belt that was known for its wild Sea Kings roaminh around. But Rusukaina was another level. This place had it's strange seasons and big, wild, and gigantic animal. Well, Roger though it would be best if those two learned the fact of this island by themself.

"Do as you please. I don't ask anything particular."

"Okay," Cad and Syn beamed.

They went into the forest and Roger sat in the front of his hut, enjoyed his day. A minutes later, he heard some screams. Soon after, he saw Cad and Syn ran for their lives, a bunch of wild animals in their tail. Roger chuckled, it seemed like the two of them had to train harder to be stronger. At least strong enough to roamed free in this island.

Cad and Syn hid behind their Captain, looked so terrified. Roger let out his Conqueror's Haki, and the wild animals stopped. Roger got an amazed look from his new crew.

"Seems like you two need some training before we set sail, right?"

And for some months later, Cad and Syn trained hard under Roger's supervision. They were a good fighter, but could be better from what they were by now. It did not take too long before they could roamed free in the island, getting stronger everyday and started to learn about haki as well. Roger felt so proud about his new pupils.

'Well, at least I have something to show to Rayleigh'.


	4. Roger : Good Bye and Welcome

Finally, can post this chapter.

I wish you could enjoy this. Honestly, I feel kind of messed-up with this chapter. Tried to write it over and over but could not getting any better ideas. And that was making me sad :(

Please drop a review if you can :)

* * *

Garp stepped out of his ship, Rayleigh walked calmly behind his back. He told Sengoku that he need to be alone, doing some vacation. At first Sengoku did not let him but soon granted his wish after Garp decided to do some 'fun' as his entertainment in Marineford. He knew where was Rayleigh after their last encounter (which was in Roger's execution) because the latter sent him a letter. Told him where he was or Roger was staying, also why they needed to hide, and when Garp could pick them up when he have to.

At first, Garp wanted to beat them up. But decided not to do it because he was sure, if he did, Sengoku would find out where they were. Well, he still wanted to have some fun with his pirates friends, too. And to let them two alive was a new way to find entertainment for he himself. After the New Age of Piracy started, he had not too much challenges. Almost all of those daydreamers were too weak. And Garp started to miss Roger, Rayleigh, and even Whitebead. Not that he would mention it to Sengoku, anyway.

Garp and Rayleigh was walking when all of sudden, a giant gorilla appeared out of nowhere with a big pieace of meat. A titanium haired lad followed after, yelled and threw a bunch of big rocks towards the giant gorilla. A bronze haired lad walked slowly behind, hands tucked in his shorts's pockets. The bronze haired one jumped high enough to sat on the lowest branch of the tree beside him which was about ten meters above the ground. Rayleigh whistled at the sight.

A moment later, a loud yell was heard from the forest. It seemed like came from the titanium haired lad.

"Damn it Garpzilla! Give me back my piece of meat you damn animal! It is my share lou! Cap'n took all my food and now you decide to do the same! Let's see what will be happen to your sorry ass when I get my hand on you, lou!"

The bronze haired lad on the tree was chuckling softly. Rayleigh blinked. Garp blinked. Was the titanium brat named a gorilla after Garp's name? Rayleigh was starting to laugh when Garp felt his eyes twitched. How dare that brat did that to him!?

Like a jackpot, the titanium brat was out of the forest with a big meat at his hand, the gorilla whinned behind him, got beaten up by the lad. Garp walked to the brat and gave him a good punch, sending him flying a few meters back. It completely shocked the two brats, because they did not realize Garp's and Rayleigh's presences. And what Garp did just got them mad. Soon, they stood side by side, facing the two veterans of the sea.

"What the hell are you doing to my twins, old man!?" said the bronze haired one, pull out a knive. The titanium haired one pull out a hammer.

"WHAT DID I DO? WHAT DID I DO YOU SAID!? I JUST TAUGHT HIM A GOOD LESSON NOT TO CALL A GORILLA BY MY NAME YOU UNGRATEFUL AND SHITTY BRATS!"

"WHAT THE HELL!? IT WAS CAPTAIN WHO NAMED THAT THING BY YOUR NAME, NOT ME LOU! HOW COULD I KNOW THAT IT WAS AFTER YOUR NAME LOU!?"

"WHAT!? WHO IS YOUR CAPTAIN THEN!? HOW DARE HE TO CALL THAT THING BY MY NAME!?"

"Like hell we would tell you, old man!"

Rayleigh watched their banter in amusement when he felt a very well known presence. He turned and face his friend, the one whom he missed so much. Still had that chesire cat's grin in his face, Roger walked toward him. It only a few months but God knew how much Rayleigh missed him.

"Good to see you again, buddy!" Roger said while hugging Rayleigh. Rayleigh hugged him back.

"Yeah. What an interesting sight we have in here," Rayleigh said as he pointed his finger towards the banter trio.

Roger gave him a low chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Meet our new crew. The titanium haired lad, Cadbriel Titani. And the bronze haired lad, Syniez Bronz. Just call them Cad and Syn. It feels so good to have them around, as if Shanks and Buggy are staying here with me."

Rayleigh raised his eyebrows, a bit interested to the two. "You like them? And want them to be in our crew?"

Roger simply nodded. "Well, how many brats that you know will stand up after Garp and bantering with him, afterall?" Roger said with pointed his finger towards the trio that still bantered around.

Rayleigh nodded. "I get your point. It seems like they love to stay near the death. Perfectly fits your requirement. I pity them and want to know their sanity level. Wish they don't die too young."

Roger just laughed his comment.

The two of them watched the trio in amusement. The bantering round lasted long enough and finally stopped when Garp gave Cad and Syn his well-known Fist of Justice. Roger winced, remember how his head felt so hurt when he got that from Garp. The two lads did not look too bad, aside of a few bruises here and there. A good feat to achieved knowing it was Garp who beat them up. Rayleigh snorted in awe.

"I guess you could stop abusing my lads, Garp." said Roger, decided to let his presence to be known for the trio. Rayleigh walked beside him.

"CAPTAIN!" Syn and Cad yelled together. Garp raised his eyebrow, and smiled to see him.

"Roger!" he beamed and walked towars him. Soon, they excanged hug and laugh.

"Nice to see you, mate!" Roger grinned, only to be matched by Garp's own grin.

"Me too, Roger. Believe me." Garp said while he was letting go of Roger from his bear hug. He pointed his finger towards the brats. "Is that two your new lads?"

"Yeps, they are. Cad and Syn. They are good lads and excellent fighters. I took them under my new crew."

Garp raised his fist and puched Roger on his head, hard. Roger yelled and soon they started to brawl. Rayleigh sighed and decided to walk towards the lads.

"DAMN IT ROGER! I THOUGT YOU WILL STOP BEING A PIRATE! STOP GIVING THE NEW GENERATION BAD EXAMPLE, STOP SPREADING BAD INFLUECES ESPECIALLY TO THE STRONG ONE! I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR RED HAIRED BRAT WHEN HE DECIDE TO FOLLOW YOUR EXAMPLE AND MADE HIS OWN CREW!"

"SHIT IT WAS HURT SO MUCH YOU CRAZY HEAD! THEY ARE MY LADS AND YOU WILL NOT TAKE THEM FROM ME! AND OF COURSE SHANKS WILL DO THAT YOU CRAZY BASTARD! HE LEARNED FROM THE BEST!"

"WHAT!? I WILL TAKE THEM RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW AND I WILL TRAIN THEM TO BECOME STRONG MARINES! I WON'T LET THEM FOLLOW YOUR STEP AND BECOMING ANOTHER SHANKS! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MANY TROUBLES YOU HAVE MADE BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID SPEECH AT YOUR SUPPOSED-TO-BE-EXECUTION, HUH!? SENGOKU DID NOT STOP FEELING HEADACHE FOR DAYS, YOU KNOW!"

Cad and Syn exchanged glance when they heard what Garp said. Almost instanly, they screamed as loud as the can together behind Rayleigh's back, each of them at Rayleigh ears, as if they wanted to made the first mate deaf.

"WHAT!? BECOME MARINE!? NO, WE WILL NEVER BE YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!"

Rayleigh pinched his nose, he had enough yelling today and decide that it was the best time to end this all. Soon, he had four (almost) dying people lying in front of him.

* * *

"So, finally.. We could visit Baretilla?" Roger asked in hopeful voice.

Garp simply nodded. "Yeah. The day after tomorrow will be the last check on the island. We can land at night."

"I am so sorry, Rayleigh. I should be the one who pick you up but it happens the other way." Roger said in a low voice. Cad pat his Captain shoulder when Syn gave him a meat. Rayleigh chuckled at the sight, found it was cute to know the brats cared for Roger so much. Even gave him meats to cheer him up.

"It's fine. I am not the one you should be worried over, Roger."

Garp only sighed when he heard that. Roger frowned, had a bad feeling over Rayleigh's words. "What.. Did you mean by that, Rayleigh?"

Rayleigh exchanged a few glances with Garp. And soon they found theirself at uneasy silence. Roger gulped down.

"Baretilla.. Did.. Did something bad happen to Rouge? Or my child!?" Roger said. Everyone could heard the fear in his voice, and the former Pirate King himself looked so pale. Sickly pale.

Garp patted his shoulder softly.

"No, Roger. Rouge and your unborn child is fine. At least for now. Don't worry, okay?"

Roger blinked. And looked at Garp in disbelieve. He counted with his fingers before looking back at Garp again. Garp did not meet his eyes. Roger looked at Rayleigh who just simply nodded, as if he knew what was Roger thinking. Roger blinked and gulped down.

"No. It can't be.. My child should be born a few months ago.. A years ago! No! It's been a year and three months since my failed execution. There is no way.. No way my child have not born yet!" Roger argued.

Only to met with Garp and Rayleigh helpless looks. Roger closed his eyes, gritted his teeth. Rouge have been carried his child for.. For twenty months by now. How could she do that!? Why did she do that!? Why did she endangered herself like that!?

Roger sighed. He tried to supress his stress. Cad and Syn looked at each other, did not really get anything from the three old men conversation except an unbord child from a woman named Rouge, which was their Captain's lover.

"We don't know how Rouge do it, Roger. But we are pretty sure with that. Garp himself make it sure. Rouge has not given birth to your child yet."

"When the Marine leave Baretilla?" that was all Roger said after a moment of silence.

"The day after tomorrow," Garp said, gave Roger what he wanted the most.

"Then we will set sail now."

Garp widened his eyes, so did Rayleigh. Cad and Syn stood up and walked away from the trio, decided to do something by themself.

"Are you serious!? We just landed here a few hours ago, Roger. And Garp only brough a small boat for us three. We did not expected Cad and Syn appearance, you know."

Roger only waved his hand and gave them a gesture to follow him. They followed Roger witout question. They went deeper to the woods and there was no conversation. The silence felt so heavy but no one tried to break it. Soon, Rayleigh started to spot something. When he got a better view, he realize that it was a big hut. Looked so comfy and cozy, especially in this kind of island. Even Garp admired the hut.

"What a hut you have here, Roger," Rayleigh said when Roger opened the front door, let them in.

Roger simply shok his head. "This is Cad's handmade. He is a good shipwright. And it seems like he can make a hut, too. I guess he is in his way to make a new boat, or even ship right now."

"Really? Then his skill must be rivalled Water Seven's shipwrights." Garp gave his comment. He looked at Roger. "What about that Syn brat? What does he do?"

"Well.. He is a decent cook and a good navigator. He have an amazing ability in stealth."

Garp said cool with no voice when Rayleigh only smiled proudly over his new crew. A few hours later the two lads came back. And true to Roger's words, Cad brough them a new boat that was big enough for them and Syn brough them some food. Roger only gave them a quich thanks and then they started to sail to Baretilla.

The evening was coming when they came to Baretilla. Soon they found theirself at the door of a quiet hospital. Garpd entered, followed by Roger and the other under their hooded capes. It was Garp idea to make them wear a hooded cape, so they would no be easily recognise. Garp came to Rouge's room, and before anyone realize Roger already stood at Rouge's bed side take her hand between his own hands.

"Rouge! It's me," was all Roger said. He took of his hood and met Rouge's eyes.

Rouge gasped, before moved her other hand to cover her mouth and everyone could see the tears that started to fall from her eyes. Roger moved closer toward her and soon he hugged her tight, ans she returned it. No one said anything, even Cad and Syn felt a very deep feeling that went beyond touched to see such a scene.

For a few times, it was only tears and silence that filled the room. Rouge did not say anything and so did Roger and the others. Rouge's tears and Roger's hug were telling them much more things than thousand words.

* * *

Roger felt so scared. He could not stop to feel so scared. Rouge's face winced in pain, she fought her fight by now. She gave birth to their child and even Roger never knew how women gave birth to their child, he was sure that she bleed too much. Even the doctor and nurses looked a bit worried to saw her bloody body. Roger gritted his teeth. All he could do by now is held her hand, gave her all his soul and heart to support her.

But Roger could not shut his fear. He had a bad feeling and it got stronger everytime Rouge winced in pain. Every seconds felt like a torture for Roger, to see the woman he loved the most strugling agains the pain for their child.

After some times that felt like forever, all the people in the room heard a baby's cry. Cad and Syn hugged each other when Garp and Rayleigh sighed in relieve. Roger cleared his tears, and kissed Rouge on her forehead. Rouge gave him her tired smile but Roger knew. Her eyes never been so happy as now. The doctor came with a smile and soon, handed Rouge their child. Their son. He cried as Rouge took him at her hands gently.

"Ace," Roger whispered softly. Rouge only nodded between her happy cry.

"if its a girl, Ann. and if its a boy, Ace. Those names, you picked them. So his name, is Gol D. Ace. Our son, our little boy.. Welcome to the world, Gol D. Ace. My son, our son, Roger." she said with tears and kissed her newborn son's face.

Roger hugged his family in joy. He never felt so happy as now. He even cried his tears of joy. Pure happiness. He felt so thankful to be alive. To stayed with Rouge during their son's birth. To had a chance to meet his son. To hugged his small family. To say his name. The moment felt so surreal, as if too much happiness to be true.

Rouge still hold their son in her hands, kissed him between her cry. And suddenly, Rouge went limp in his hug. The doctor and nurses and everyone cried her name in fear, panic and worry. Rayleigh and Garp gasped in shock while Cad and Syn cried loudly with tears in their eyes. All Roger could do was hold their son in his hands when Portgas D. Rouge, his wife, took her last breath between her smile and tears.

Rayleigh sat on his chair with Cad. Tonight was so calm, the sky was clear and full of stars. Even the wind did not feel to cold, which was weird. A moment later Syn came out, brough some bowls of soup. Rayleigh smiled, gave his new lads a thankful look in his eyes. Syn only nodded at him before shot Roger a worried look.

Roger himself stood a bit far from them, a meter away from the ship head. Baby Ace slept in his hands, and Roger had a calm look in his face. It had been hours since they left Baretilla after Rouge's funeral. Soon after Rouge's funeral, Roger made an agreement with Garp. Little Ace would stay with Roger and Garp would take him when Roger announced his new crew to the world.

That was why Roger did not let Ace go even a minute after they set sail. He held him tight like there was no tomorrow. Planted kisses, hugs, and sang some songs for him. Told Baby Ace stories and sometimes, had tears in his eyes when he said Rouge's name. Rayleigh only sighed. All he knew was his friend tried to deal with his sadness. And all he could do was not to leave him. Roger was a strong man. A strong husband. And a strong father. He would deal this moment soon.

The silence was broken by a small cry. Cad and Syn got up, walked toward the captain and his baby son whom started to cry. Rayleigh could not held his sad smile when he saw the two lads tried to do some funny face for Baby Ace. Even Roger gave them his solemn smile. Rayleigh stood up, joined the trio who tried to cheer Baby Ace.

"Roger, why don't you eat your soup? I will keep Ace safe instead." Rayleigh said. Roger gave him a small nod.

"Okay. Please keep him safe, Ray. I promise to be back really soon, Ace. Don't worry, Papa will come back soon."

Rayleigh only nodded and took Ace in his hands. Ace stopped cry, blinked at him. And Rayleigh gave him a warm smile. Soon, in Cad and Syn's song, Baby Ace slept again.

"I don't know why but I feel a very strong protective feeling towards him. I can't believe that he will grow up without Lady Rouge by his side. Why do you have to had a very sad fate, Ace?" Syn whispered in a very low tone. He touched Ace's cheek lightly, afraid of waking him up.

Cad and Rayleigh only sighed, silently agree with what Syn said. To be grew up without a mother, it was a very sad fate for a baby. To never knew his mother, Ace would never felt how wonderful was a mother's love during his grew up moments. Knew her smile, her warm hug, her voice, and simply.. everything about her.

Cad sighed. "At least, you have us, Ace! Don't worry, brother Cad will be your best brother in the world, lou!"

Syn frowned to heard that. He snorted and rolled his eyes, could not believing what his twin said. Rayleigh gave a simple smile and shook his heand fondly.

"No, Ace. He lied. I am going to be your best brother. There is no way Cad will be better than me in anything, ok?"

"Stop that, lou. You are not going to bad mouthing me to Little Ace. And damn, how could a baby being so cute as him? It should be banned to have too much cuteness like him lou. It is dangerous, you know, his cuteness could melt every hearts in an instant. Like a kitten, lou."

Rayleigh only let out a small chuckle upon hearing Cad's words. Syn nodded before voiced oit his ouw comment.

"Well, I have to agree with that. He looks so cute. Babies always look so cute. But still, he is a very cute Baby D in this world. And he is cuter than any kitten in the world, in my opinion."

Rayleigh raised his eyebrows. "Am I right to think that you two comparing your Cap'n son cuteness with kitten? Wait for Roger to hear this."

That made the twin paled. They opened their mouth and on their way to say something when Roger's voice popped out.

"To hear what, Rayleigh? I wish it was not something bad about my Ace. By the way Syn, your soup feels so nice. I love it. Thank you."

"Thanks Cap'n. Glad you like it," was all Syn managed to say. Rayleigh chuckled softly.

"Well, Cad said Ace is so cute. Even cuter than kitten and I may say, they are right "

Roger blinked when he heard that. He gave Cad a look before did the same to Syn. Suddenly, a solemn smile appeared in his face. " Of course he is cuter than any kitten in this world! He is my son, an heir to the former Pirate King." Roger said in soft voice.

Cad blinked and soon he laughed. "Yeah. He is our crew's beloved Kitty, Cap'n. And that's it lou! I decide to call him Kitty as his nickname! Ray-san, give me Kitty! I want to cradle him, too lou!" Cad asked and whinned over Rayleigh.

"What!? No! You won't cradle him before me! No, Ray-san. Give me Kitty and let me cradle him!" Syn argued.

In a minute, there was a brawl between Cad and Syn. Roger only laughed softly and Rayleigh pinched his nose with his free hand. Who knew that a former Pirate King new crew would start a brawl just to cradle a baby? The brawl went so loud and it woke baby Ace up. He started to cry and Rayleigh gave him to a slighty over-panicked Roger. Rayleigh lifted his fist and then, he had two lads lying on the deck. Roger snorted and gave them a you-were-doomed look.

"Don't fight and teach our Kitty bad things, Cad, Syn. You hear me?"

The two lads sat up and nodded, gave the First Mate a fearful look. "Yes, Ray-san. We won't give Kitty bad influences, we swear over Oda's name!"

Roger chuckled softly when he gently cradled Ace in his hands, tried to calm him little by little. "Can not blame them too much, Rayleigh. Ace have my blood. His very first time is filled by us tried to raise him."

Rayleigh gave a defeated sigh when looked up to the sky. ' _Well, Rouge. Do you know that your baby son is very lovable?_ '


	5. Roger : How to Make a Cool Comeback

_Hi, all._

 _So happy that finally I can post this chapter. And it was fun to write some interaction between Roger and Garp again, also Garp with Sengoku._

 _Thanks for **shirosakura911** , you are so understanding :') But I wish this chapter can entertain you because I feel this one is better than before._

 _Please drop some reviews if you can :)_

* * *

"Kitty! Kitty! Look at me lou, look at me!" Cad yelled out loud, making Little Ace turned his head to face him.

Cad held a round diamond that was so big, almost as big as a tennis ball. It looked so shiny and beautiful. Ace tried to walk slowly, he started to learn to walk. With his little and stumble steps, he tried to reach the pearl in Cad's hands, left Syn that had been played with him for almost an hour.

Syn gave him a glare. "You are cheating!"

Cad gave him a fake innocent look when finally he had Ace in his hands, took the little boy in his waist. "What? How? I am just using a bit of my genius brain to take Kitty's attention and well. You have been played with him for almost an hour so now, let me take my chance before Cap'n and Ray-san come and take Kitty with them."

Syn felt his fist clenched and had a little hope he could just beat Cad up. Sadly, Ace was with Cad so he could not do it. At least not now. He decided to go to kitchen, prepared some decent food for the crew. Syn could never thanked any available God that their crew only had four men. With Roger's appetite, cooked for four men had its own challenge.

Cad smiled, glad to knew his brother decided to leave him alone with Ace. He looked at Ace who still played with the pearl, smiling and laughing happily. Suddenly he felt a weight in his heart. Remember the last ten months, his journey in Iron Pirates was filled with how they raised Ace together. And now, all of sudden, they had to let Ace go. It was the time for them to gave him to another person. Because their journey was going to be harder, more dangerous for them to kept Ace safe.

It was two days ago when Roger called all of them in their assembly room. Ace himself was asleep that time. Cad even could remember what they talked about.

 _"I am going to announce our crew." Roger said. Cad and Syn blinked their eyes did not sure with what their Cap'n said._

 _"But Cap'n, Ace is still too small. He's barely walking. Still learning how to stand by his own. We should keep us unnoticed a little longer, at least can be sure that Kitty will be safe." Syn said. Both Rayleigh and Roger gave the twin their solemn looks._

 _"Yes, we really aware about that important fact, Syn. That's why Roger and I agree about.. Something." Rayleigh said in a careful voice, made the twin frowned._

 _Cad had that confused look. No one said anything to broke the tension until Roger spoke again._

 _"You two will heading toward Sabaody Island, stay at Rayleigh's place for a while. Rayleigh and I will go somewhere else, looking for our friend. Please keep Ace safe, okay?"_

 _"We will stay with Kitty, alone lou? And who will the two of you meet lou?"_

 _Rayleigh gave them a simple nod. So did Roger._

 _Syn sighed before move his right hand under his chin, had a thoughful expression. Cad himself did not say anything, could not fully understand what was happening or what they were talking about._

 _"Basically say.. We keep Ace safe when you two go away to find someone, right?"_

 _"Damnly right, Syn," Roger said with his thumb up._

 _"Are you two trying to say that you entrusted Kitty's safety to us, lou?" Cad said in hesitation._

 _Only to met both Roger's and Rayleigh's simple nods._

 _Syn threw his back at his chair, both hands in his head's sides. Cad blinked, not believing what he heard. They offered their Old Men a look that said, 'are you really sure?'_

 _"Well, I did not train you two in Rusukaina for nothing. And I really am wishing you two could utilize your haki. You two are not going to disappoint me, are you?" Roger offered them a sickly sweet smile._

 _Cad and Syn gulped down, and gave him a fearful smile. Rayleigh chuckled softly._

 _"My, my, Roger. You do not need to do that sweet-smile-treatment just like you did to Shanks and Buggy, do you? Anyway, we trust you enough, lads. You are our brats, and our brats are not never mean to be ordinary."_

 _Syn gave Rayleigh a thankful look. "Okay, we get it. We will do as you say. Kitty's life over us, and promise."_

 _Cad gave an approval nod. "Yeah. If you two trust us with Kitty's life, then all we need to do is to keep that trust."_

 _"Yups then Ace's safety is solved. Now I need to prepare." Roget stood up from his chair, searching for something around the room. Rayleigh only gave a sigh, looked so tired with his Captain antic._

 _A few times later, Roger face them with his chesire cat grin. Syn and Cad tilted their head, did not even know what makes their Captain so happy._

 _"I found it! Garp's vivre card!" Roger beamed. Rayleigh looked so relieved._

 _"For a moment I though you lost that and we need to raid every Marine base just to find where is he, Roger."_

 _Roger only laughed at him._

 _"Why do we need to meet Garp lou?" Cad said in confusion._

 _For a few seconds, both Roger and Rayleigh looked so annoyed, yet relieved. As if they have no choice and did not really like it, but a bit happy with it._

 _"Well, I am going to make a deal with Garp. He's going to raise Ace as his adopted grandson and protect him from Marine and World Government from finding his heritage. And I am allowed to meet him every then and now. We are allowed to meet him every then and now. As long we are not bringing him any kind of danger." Roger explained to the twin._

 _The twin blinked before Syn stood up, frowned and annoyed. "Why did it should be Garp!? Why did you have to do this!? Captain, you are NOT serious, aren't you!?"_

 _Cad only stayed at his chair, twisting his finger. Rayleigh watched them with curiousity, this was something. Something about Ace really made the twin switched personality. It just made him sure as hell that thay really cared so much with Ace. Which was expectable. Ace drew everyone's attention with him. It just.. Well. He had the same aura like Roger._

 _"Easy guys. We don't have any danger lingering here. Ace is safe and going to be safe. So does us. Okay?"_

 _"But Captain, why did you have to do this all?"_

 _Roger sighed and sat down again at his chair, leaving Syn as the only one who stood. His finger tapped on the table. Rayleigh lightly touched his chin. They silently smiled at Syn, undertand about his worried._

 _"Now, now. Syn. Cad. You two decided to follow me, right?"_

 _Syn gave a defeated sigh. "You are not fair," he whispered softly._

 _"And this exactly is what I decide to walk through. Do you still want to follow me? Or do you want to leave me?"_

 _Cad watched Syn who just sat on his chair l. They traded an understanding look. When they decide to talk, their voice came as one, a unison._

 _"We will not leave you or abadon you, Captain."_

 _"Do you think of us so lowly lou?"_

 _"Do you not believe in us even just a little, Captain?"_

And that night everything was solved. Roger and Rayleigh prepared everything and then went to look for Garp, leaving the twin with Ace. Soon, they parted ways. The twin prepared for their own voyage towards Sabaody Island, which was only a half day from where they stayed. Right after they came, they looked for Shakky's Rip Bar, where Rayleigh was stayed for. They even felt a bit surprized when Shakky herself welcomed them, helped them to take care of Ace until Roger and Rayleigh came.

Cad turned his head down remembering those moment, gave Ace his softest look. Ace still played with his diamond so happily, and Cad poured all of his attention towards him. He did not even realize that Shakky was standing right behind them.

"Playing a big bro, aren't you?" She said behind her smile. Cad only gave her a soft smile.

"Well.. I just.. Um. Let's say that this is unexpected. A very protective, and unconditionally love for my Captain's son, my little brother. I am afraid if I am going to develop a brother-complex at this rate."

Shakky watched him in amusement before shook her head slowly. "But both you and your twin already developed it. Brother-complex. Such a very deep care as that is not something to mess with. Ace is sure a lucky baby in this world."

Cad smiled so brighly and laughed softly, took Ace and gave him upsy-daisy. He was rewarded by Ace's laugh, and Shakky joined their laugh. Soon, Syn came and put some fresh-cooked foods in Shakky's dining table. He watched the laughing trio with a big smile.

Syn would never trade his beloved people for the world, and that was a dead set.

* * *

"Acey, Acey, come to Papa! Look, Papa bring you a big shiny ball again!"

Garp blinked his eyes before turned his head around the room. By now, there was four people tried to get Ace's attention, namely Roger, the twin brats, and Shakky. Each of them held a tennis-ball shape pearl. Rayleigh was the only one who did not join their ruckus, but even it was him, he tried to speak his opinion about Ace cuteness and bantering with the other if he felt like he need that.

 _Am I really watching at pirates or just a bunch of people who makes fool of themself for a baby?_ was what Garp though. Garp shook his head.

"So, he is the tiny brat you've got that will be under my care soon, huh, Roger?"

The answer was fast. Like, really really fast. Garp got hit by a few of tennis-ball shape pearls, and four people currently glared at him. Rayleigh saw Garp with an annoyed look at his eyes. Garp blinked, did not know that this was the reaction he got.

"What!? What did I do wrong to get than not-so-friendly answer, huh!?" Garp demanded. Cad snorted.

"Please, old man. There is no one in this room that will let it slides if you dare to insult Kitty, lou!"

Syn gave him his most impresive glare. "No one call Kitty as brat. Not now, not later, not ever."

Garp frowned, did not really care about the twin's warning. "Kitty? Whose cat was that!?"

This time he got one of Shakky's high-heels on his head. Garp groaned under Shakky's glare.

"And no one dare to make fun of Ace's nickname, Garp. I can promise that it will lead to some un-happy events." Shakky hissed, ready to threw her another high-heel again.

Roger simply rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Ace is the most adorable thing in this world and you can die if say the otherwise. Why don't you prove it right here right now, dude?"

"Seriously!? You guys who will be the next big shot pirate are fussing about a baby!? Please. That is so.. So.. So.. Un-pirate! Un-marine, too! Why don't you all just become a bunch of happy-go-lucky family and open a baby's day care instead of pirates?" Garp groaned.

"Wait until Ace makes you eat your very own words, Garp. Watch out and beware of his deadly cuteness," Rayleigh simply warned him. He gave Garp a very meaning full looks, and repeat his warn. "Watch out and beware of his very deadly cuteness. Not even me can escape."

"Oh please. He is just another baby. And I have seen so many babies before him. Even my own son Dragon was a baby back then." Garp said, simply shrugged it off.

"May be because your son have no cuteness at all. Look at his terrifying face now with tattoo and spiky hair. Well. That's actually just expected with you as his dad. Damn, I will be sorry for him. With his face he could scare women away, even Sengoku will run away," Roger snorted after said those words. Garp eyes twitched and soon, he hit Roger with his fist-coated haki.

"HOW DARE YOU BAD MOUTHING MY SON!?"

"WHAT!? YOU DID IT FIRST, YOU A PIECE OF INSANE MARINE!"

Syn only shook his head in amusement and let out a low chuckle. He felt pity for Garp when Roger started to fight him. Soon, they went in an all-out-brawl. Insults were throwing, fists were flying. Rayleigh did not join the brawl but he was lecturing Garp sooo long as the brawl still going on. Cad himself tried to take advantage of this moment but stopped soon as Shakky glared at him, dared him to lay a finger on Ace that now was in her cradle. Cad sighed in defeat, let the woman to cradle Ace for herself.

* * *

"So, Garp. Please. Keep my son safe. And please, do not give him a few of your stupidity. It is so contagious."

Garp took Ace in his hands, cradling him softly. He looked at Ace's sleeping face. "Don't worry, he's safe with me. I promise I will keep him safe and strong."

Roger sighed, and closed his eyes slowly. He tucked his hands in his pocket as he watched his new crews enter their new boat. Garp still clutched Ace at his hands, and Roger did not know if Garp realize that he tried to make funny faces for Ace, despite the baby was still asleep. Roger chukled, it seemed like Garp started to fall in love with his son. Well, not that he could blame the old marine, anyway.

Cad and Syn started to work with the boat, took of its anchor and got ready with its rail, also its steering-wheel. Rayleigh stood at the head, watching his interaction with Garp. Shakky stayed at her bar. Garp came here alone, for Ace's sake so it would be easier to hide him. Roger shook his head, feeling as if he had the world's weight in his shoulders. Left Ace when he was not even reach his first year, especially after Rouge's death.. It felt so wrong. Terribly wrong.

But he knew that it was for Ace's sake. Growing close with Roger, set sail with him would only lead to his early death. Heck, Marine and World Governement would never stop trying to kill him, not even caring his age, whether toodler or just a kid. Ace would never be safe if someone knew their relationship. Roger sighed and finally decided to step up on his boat.

Roger faced Garp right before Cad and Syn set the boat sail.

"Garp. For the last time. Please, kepp Ace safe. I really love him. He's my only reason to do this all shenanigans after Rouge.. left me. He is the most important treasure in my world."

"Don't worry, Roger. I will keep my promise. He will be safe and strong under my care. This is a promise between men. And remember, you know where to find him if you want to."

Roger did not say anything. Instead, he simply nodded and then he turned his back from Garp. From Ace. From his son with Rouge.

Roger kept his face straigh. It was for Rouge's strugle sake. It was for her son's sake. For his son's sake. For their son's sake.

Soon, all Garp could see was only a small point in the horizon. Garp could only gave his friend a solemn look. Garp was about to walk toward his own boat when he heard a small, soft cry. He looked at Ace silently, starting to know what Rayleigh said about Ace's cuteness was dangerous. Yeah, he was so damn cute but there was something. Well, Garp could not say that it was his cuteness, but rather his aura. There was something different about Ace's aura compared to another babies. A kind of Roger's aura, but still, it felt so different yet the same.

Ace was crying, but it felt like his cry was so soft and sad. It was.. Simply different from the ways babies cry. It felt like he knew something was haopen and he was sad because of that.

Garp gave the baby a soft smile, tickling his chubby cheek. "Shuuush, Ace. Don't cry, a strong marine don't cry. Yeah, I know that your Dad is going away in his adventure but don't worry. Gramps's here. Gramps's here and he is going to protect you just like your Dad do."

Ace stopped crying, but tears stayed still in the corner of his eyes. He blinked at Garp, as if assesing him.

"Yeah, good boy. No crying, okay? Let's go to our new home. Don't worry, your Dad is fine. And so do you. Believe Gramps, okay?"

* * *

"Kitty. I miss Kitty," Cad moaned. Head on the table, both hands just dangling beside his body. Syn only sighed, gave a small nod of agreement.

"Stop it, boys. Stop making Roger feeling worse because he left Ace with Garp, okay?" Rayleigh said without taking up his eyes from his book. "And Syn, don't forget to navigate our ship. We are currently looking for Newgate, in case you forget."

"Yes, Ray-san," said the twin together. Syn stood up and went to Navigator's room, did some checking.

It had been days since they set sail and everyone missed Ace so bad. Well, kept raising him since his birth and had him suddenly leave was something they did not know how to handle. Roger stayed in his room, did not leave since they set sail. And the twin become so quite, which was.. Weird. A bad kind of weird. Everyone was feeling down, even Rayleigh.

Suddenly, Roger came with a big bundle in his right hand and a sly smirk in his face. Cad did not get his own smile, but his eyes flickered with a hint of curiousity. Rayleigh closed his book and faced Roger, gave him his bored gaze that almost rivalling Marco's.

"Look, I have an idea. Check this out." was all Roger said while he just simply tossed a bundle of.. cloth? both to Rayleigh and Cad's direction.

Rayleigh catched it before it hit his face. He checked it and then simply raised his brows. "Hooded cape? Silver?"

Roger gave him his wide grins. "Yeah. Silver is yours. Mine is gold. Cad and Syn have bronze and platinum."

Cad frowned. "Why do we need this? I don't get it."

Roger only laughed. "From now on Iron Pirates will always stay under their hood. Well, at least we have to trick Marines and World Government so they won't identify the twin."

"And why do we need to do that, Roger?"

"Well, my dear first-mate. Do you know why I decide to make this crew? No? Then, lemme explain it to you."

Roger walked across the room and sat at his chair, acted as collected as he can. "Like we all know, Ace is going to be a pirate. It is a dead-set for him, run in his blood. So, when he is setting his own sail, we would follow him. Make sure he will be safe and no harms around. That's my intention when I decided to make this crew."

Rayleigh sighed as he closed his book. "Seriously, Roger? I believe Ace will be mad. When he's going to set sail in his own, he will surely can defend himself. Garp is going to train him. We know Garp, Roger."

Cad frowned as he listened to his old men. "Wait. So we aren't going to get the One Peace?"

"One Peace? You mean, One Piece?" Rayleigh asked in confussion. Cad nodded.

"Oh. We don't go after the One Piece. We know that and it was ours to begin so.. We kind of abadoning it. As simply as that." Rayleigh stopped before continue for while. "But what I could never understand is.. Why do this crew was formed to stalk on a kid's journey in the future? I mean, come on, Roger! We could have another purpose or aim or goal and it could be anything but stalking. Raid every Marine's bases. Destroyed Marineford. Steal every cakes that Linlin has. hunt down every Zoan's devil fruits to get Kaido mad. Eat every rice crackers in Sengoku's and Garp's room. Dyed Whitebeard's moustache. Basically, just whatever you want to do back then when I scolded you."

Cad simply nodded, feeling completely agree with Rayleigh. Did not go for One Piece was fine, but stalking for Ace's Piracy life was another thing. Not that he hated it. Only felt it would be weird, at least for Ace. To set sail in his own without knowing he iswas being watched by his Dad. It would be a shame for Ace, it even could hurt his pride.

"I guess Kitty is not going to be happy for that lou, Cap'n."

"What? Why did you agree with Rayleigh's mind? Did Rayleigh brainwash your brain? Why did no one agree!? Heck! What is wrong with being so worry over my son's safety!?"

Rayleigh snorted, on his way to spoke when Syn just popped out, looked relieved. "Cap'n, Ray-san, Moby dick's in our sight."

Rayleigh took a deep breath, so relieved because soon he would ask Whitebeard to do something. "Okay, I'll go outside. Get ready to meet them, boys. And let me remind you that the Whitebeards are the strongest pirates in the world by now," he said with a sly smirk, enjoying the twins' pale face.

"As if Newgate could easily defeat us, Ray. Don't scare them too much. And don't forget to wear your cape!" Roger threatened Rayleigh with his glare. Rayleigh simply shrugged it off, putting on his cape while walking outside, ready to greet their old friend.

Roger was starting to wear his own when he gestured to the untouched capes on the table, with platinum and bronze color. "And wear yours, Cad, Syn. This is your official uniform from now on, don't leave them whenever you two do your pirates activity. Like, raiding a marine base or just simply destroyed one of marines' ships."

The twin only nodded and took their own capes, before followed their Captain.

* * *

"Welcome to the Moby Dick, yoi," Marco said with no enthusiasm. Roger and Rayleigh came usually lead to one thing he hate the most.

Three drunk men in his watch with unnecessary arguments. Even with his regenereative ability, Marco could not fix his headache that was caused by his Oyaji, Roger and Rayleigh together. He simply sighed, prayed to any available deities about his own peace

Roger and Rayleigh just gave him a small smile, a thing that Marco never really expected. Well, may be Rayleigh did it so much before but Roger.. Marco shook his head. There was something happen to make him became this calm. They were going to take the ladder when Marco saw two people (he could not identified them clearly with those hooded cape on) argued below. Izo followed his gaze, and turned his head to Roger and Rayleigh.

"Who the hell are those two people on your ship?" Izo asked Roger.

"Ah.. That would be our new crew. Why? Do they make any trouble down there?" Rayleigh asked calmly. Roger did not bother to stop, instead he went over Whitebeard whom he started to miss so much.

Rayleigh went over to Marco and Izo, following their gazes only to knew his twin crew was arguing over something that may be was never be important. He sighed.

"I apologize for their antic, but please let me handle them," Rayleigh said. Marco and Izo just nodded and left him. "Cad, Syn. I don't care whatever you two are arguing about but in three, if you are not up there with me.. Well, let's just say I will be a bit..annoyed."

In less than three seconds, the twin hiked up the laddes as fast as they could. They landed in Moby Dick safely and soon, bowed over Rayleigh and shout in unison. "WE ARE SORRY, RAY-SAN! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!"

Rayleigh chukled and told them to follow him. For the first time, Marco could saw them clear. Two brats, at the same age, young enough but he could feel their strengh just by their appearance. Thatch met Marcos' eyes, his eyebrow raised in uncertainty. Marco got the silent question.

"Yeah, the two of them is strong, yoi. No wonder if we remember the one they serve by now."

Thatch whistled. "Such a young age to die soon."

Izo who stood up in silent could not help but join his fellow commander conversation. "What do I miss from those brats to die soon?"

"Well, they are strong brats yoi."

Izo huffed, clearly annoyed to know Marco did not get what he wanted to know. "I know. But why do they have to die soon, accoding to Thatch."

"Well, you know. Roger is one of the most wanted person in the world and if they know that those brats is his crew, they will get high bouties over their heads." Thatch explained. Izo rolled his eyes.

"Please. Aren't all of us live that way by following Oyaji?"

Marco exchanged looks with Thatch and soon the two of them grinned. "Point taken."

The two brats did not talk to much, only whispering around and followed their Old Men silently. Marco felt his curiousity rise up, but knew better that say anything. He only wished they were not as annoying as Shanks. And his tomato-nose friend. Soon, they were joined by their fellow commander and started to talk about everything when Thatch decide he had some genius idea.

"Guys, wanna make a bet?" Thatch suddenly said out of the blue.

"About what?" Izo said with no interest. Marco only rolled his eyes, did not even care about whatever Thatch had in his head.

"Let's bet about how long it will take for Roger's newest crew to make Marco mad. Well, knowing Roger and his last red haired crew. Shanks, you remember?"

Izo gave Marco his sly smirk, so did the rest of Whitebeard's Commander. Marco snorted at them.

"As if would be easy to get mad, yoi."

Every commanders only gave him a simple smile, and Marco could not help but started to feel really, really worried over their guests.

* * *

"And that is why I want you to bang his head on your deck, Newgate. Please, who would be crazy enough to form a pirate crew for stalk over his child journey in the future!? I am too old for those childish act!" Rayleigh throwed his hands over his head, looked so frustated with everything.

Marco and his crewmates could not help but laughed when they heard that. The only one who did not laugh was Roger, Rayleigh, Cad and Syn.

"Yeah. I know that we need to protect Kitty but stalk his journey is not what we have to do, Cap'n," said the bronze haired lad, Syn.

"Why do everyone go againts my idea!?"

Thatch muttered so slowly, "I know Roger is stupid but who would be stupid enough to name his child as Kitty!?"

Soon, Thatch was lying in the deck, Roger stood with his foott on one of Thatch's shoulder. The rest of Iron Pirates threw him thier death glares.

"No one, as if none, should making fun of Kitty's name. Don't let us repeat what we did to Garp for saying such a fool thing. It would be bax if Newgate's crew lose one of his commander." Roger said in a very threatening voice. Thatch gulped down, shoot his Oyaji with his help-me-please-Oyaji looks.

Whitebeard laughed. "Now, now Roger. Let's make my son alive and continue our conversation."

Soon, Thatch was released from a father, an uncle, and two brothers death threat. He walked so fast to stay away from the four Iron Pirates.

Cad looked up towards Whitebeard, gave him a wonded look. "But he insulted Kitty's nickname, lou!"

Marco raised his eyebrows. Whitebeard raised his eyebrows. Izo and the rest of Whitebeard raised their eyebrows. Finally, Marco broke the silence.

"Lou, yoi?"

Cad gave him unimpressed looks. "What, lou? Any trouble with me?"

Marco shook his head. "Not my problem, yoi. As if I care."

Suddenly, the newly formed Iron pirates exchanged glances and laughed so hard. The Whitebeards unknownly got what the joke was, and soon they joined Iron Pirate's laugh. The one who was not laughing was Marco and he got a bad feeling about this.

Right after everyone stopped to laugh, he voiced out his suspicious question. "And why did everyone was laughing but me, yoi?"

Cad stood up, facing him and folded his hand on his chest. "Of course, lou. Who would not, anyway? You and your yoi-yoi-yoi are so fun to hear, Commander Marco. Or should I say, Commander Yoi?" he teased Marco, earned some laughed pirates including Thatch and Marco's fellow Commanders.

Marco's brows twitched. "And why did you thing your lou was better than my yoi, brat?"'

"Because your yoi sounds low, lou," Cad offered him his wide grin. Marco pinched his nose.

"Told you, Birdie. Just how long will you stay at your calm demeanor?" Thatch asked between his wide grin.

Cad frowned. "And now I wonder lou, Commander Yoi."

Marco snapped. "What, yoi!?"

Cad gave him a curious look, talking while his hands moving as he asked his question. "Why the Marine calls you Marco the Phoenix when the right one should be Marco the Commander Pineapple, yoi?"

Roger had the laughest laugh, and soon Marco moved between Rayleigh and his Oyaji.

"May I be the one who beat some sense in his head, yoi?"

Whitebeard only nodded at him. Rayleigh only sighed before spoke.

"Yeah, do as you please toward Roger, Marco. But don't get too harsh on Cad. He might not as smart as Syn but we still love him, okay?"

Marco nodded and gave him his delighted smirk. Not too much to say, Rager and Cad lying on the deck and Marco made everyone knew better that to laugh by only gave them his sharp glare.

But no one could stop Whitebeard and Rayleigh's laugh at the corner.

"So, you two want to be known to the world and announced your return as pirates, yoi?" Marco asked toward Rayleih and Syn. Roger and Cad were sulking at the corner of the room, pouted at Marco for being too harsh for them. No one cared.

"Yes, Marco-san. But only be Captain and Ray-san who will reveal their face. My brother and I will stay under our hooded cape. We may get some bounties over our head but it will be fine if they do not know our face."

Whitebeard nodded. "Any idea, son?"

Marco mused for a while before gave an idea.

"How about challenge Garp once again with us, yoi? Like what we did in Roger's execution?"

Everyone blinked at Marco's words, and soon, Roger and Whitebeard exchanged glances then looked up to Rayleigh who did not even care about it. He would simply following Roger's idea as song as it was reasonable, which it would if he went over the fact that Marco was the one who handle this.

"Well, I do agree with Marco. Just decide how and where. Then tell Garp. Don't forget to take some picture for the Marines. Old Sengoku would love to see us all fine and healthy." Rayleigh said and he snorted in amusement. Even Marco grinned at his words.

"Well.. I have a very, very good idea about our epic comeback, Rayleigh!" Roger gave them his sly smirk and Marco felt a very, very bad feeling. _Oh, no..._ He groaned.

Roger stood up, act all so mighty. He clapped his hand in excitement. "Everyone's move, move! Except me, Ray and that Old Man, exit the room and do not enter before we call you all! The elder try to have some important discussions, so move your green ass out of here!"

No one moves. They gave Roger unbelievable looks, much to Roger's dismay that he was being ignored by, basically, everyone. Whitebeard laughed his friend's misery.

"Well, my children. Would you like to do as our guest say, please?"

Cad and Syn also the rest of Whitebeard pirates obliged without asking anything but not with Marco. He's maybe young compared to the three legends, but old enough to know that natural disaste used to happen if he let them plan by themself.

"Wait. No. I won't leave. I will supervise you three old men, here. Don't worry, as long as your idea is sane I will always say yes."

"No, Marco! You are not fun in party! Now move, lad!" Roger protested out loud. Marco merely snorted at him, and Whitebeard and Rayleigh laughed their bantes. Soon, Whitebeard told Marco to leave the room.

Marco shoot his father a stern glare. "Oyaji,"

Whitebeard shook his head in defeat. "Roger had the plan, Son. Please leave us in peace?"

Marco took a deep breath, and then he left. Not before he threw a very worrisome look towards the three legend. Roger gave him his most innocence look, which was worried him more than his evillest look. Whitebeard gave him a calm smile.

And Rayleigh did not bother to hide his pleased laugh over Marco's defeat. Marco snorted and then leave. He prayed to any available deities above to keep those three old men sane.

* * *

Sengoke hold the newspaper in his hands, eyes wide in shock, rage, and he was out for blood. He read the title again, _'Gold Roger is Coming Back Again! Have a Party with Whitebeard and Garp the Hero!_ '

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARP!"

In the news, there was a picture of Garp, Whitebeard, and Roger sat on a chair, with bottles of sake beside them. Garp in his vacation costum, a hawaiian shirt and a knee length trouser. Roger! For crying out loud, he was alive and had the gall to drank with Whitebeard and Garp, AND SEND THE DAMN PICTURE TO THE NEWS SO IT COULD BE A BIG NEWS! And Garp, FOR ODA'S NAME, did not arrest him.

Soon, Garp entered his room with a bunch of rice crackers sachets in his hugs. He ate the rice crackers calmly, did not notice the fleet-admiral's rage. Or may be he did notice but just shrugged it off, much to Sengoku's dismay.

"What this news is talking about?" Sengoku asked him in a steady tone. Garp blinked, did not know what Sengoku mean.

"Senny, it is you who read the newspaper. Why bother to ask me about whatever it said? Wanna some rice crackers? I know you love it and me too!" Garp said without a care and threw his back on Sengoku's couch.

Sengoku's brows twitched. "DAMN IT GARP! ROGER IS BACK AND ALL YOU DO IS EATING RICE CRACKERS!?"

Garp blinked at him, again. "So, what should I do, Senny? It is not like he will start another 'I am the Pirate King' things all over again, right? He was dethroned, by the way. He just want to sailed the sea with his new crew, the Iron Pirates."

"AND YOU DID NOT ARREST HIM WHILE YOU HAD A DRINK WITH HIM AND NEWGATE!?"

Garp laughed loudly, did not really care about Sengoku's words. "BWAHAHAHA! I don't know that Roger will really send our photo together! I though he was kidding back then! Do I look good at the picture?"

"IT WAS NOT YOUR LOOKS THAT BECOME THE TROUBLE, GARP! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN FOR ODA'S SAKE YOU WERE ON VACATION THAT TIME!"

"Yes, you are right! Okay, let me tell you, Sengoku! It was a calm day on my vacation when I received a letter, delivered by Marco the Phoenix in his phoenix form! I really wanted to catch him so I can pet him but damn that brat, he was fast and flew over the sea so I could not catch him! It was an invitation on a Drink-Challenge, to know which one of us three who could drink sake the most without getting drunk! Maaaaan! It was the happiest moment I have in emy vacation! If only you could join us, Senny! But look at you, an old workaholic trapped in this tiny square room with paperworks! For that, I pity you, Senny! Bwahahaha!"

Sengoku could not hold his anger anymore. He grabben Garp's collar and shook him in violent manner.

"WHY DON'T YOU ARREST HIM YOU CRAZY OLD MONKEY!? AND WHY DON'T YOU REPORT IT TO ME SO I CAN SEND SOME LEGIONS OF MARINE TO CATCH THOSE CRIMINALS!? INSTEAD YOU HAD A DRINKING CONTEST WITH THEM! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU GARO YOU SENILE OLD MAN!"

Garp laughed hard as if Sengoku did not shook him violently. "BWAHAHAHA! OF COURSE I DID NOT TELL YOU, I WAS ON VACATION YOU KNOW! AND DOING SOME REPORT WAS CONSIDERED AS WORK! WHY WOULD I WORK DURING MY VACATION, SENNY?"

"GAAAAAAAAAARP!" Sengoku screamed out loud, stressed outbby his friend action.

"Bwahahaha Senny! It will be interesting to hace Roger again! Cheer up, it means we can hunt him down again like the last time!"

"AND THAT IS EXACTLY WHY THIS IS GOING TO BE A TROUBLE AGAIN, GARP!"

Garp blinked. He offered Sengoku a very serious look. Sengoku panted, he was so tired of screaming at Garp to let him know how serious was this problem. Finally, Garo nodded at him, looked so serious and got that steady look on his eyes.

"So, Senny. Are you want some rice crackers? I have enough for the two of us!"

All Sengoku could do threw Garp off his window.

Thatch was giving the newspaper over Jozu and Rauyo when he clutched his stomatch, felt a bit hurt over too much laugh. Marco only gave him his unimpressed looks.

"DAMN IT WAS SO FUN TO READ! LOOK AT GARP'S CLOTHES, MAN! ROGER'S IDEA WAS SO GENIUS!" Haruta practicakky yelled. Almost all of them nodded in agreement between their laugh. Whitebeard himself was gurara-ing the news, as he gulped down his sake. The only one who did not laugh was Marco.

"Isn't it funny, Marco? Why aren't you laugh?" Vista asked in curiousity.

Marco snorted in annoyed tone. "Yeah, easy to say it was fun. Because you were not the one who flew away from Garp when he triet to catch you as his pet. You were not the one who think about our fund that we spent too much over sake for that stupid challenge. And you were not the one who cleared the mess they made!"

With that, Marco stormed out of the deck towards his cabin. No one stop laughing, both upon the news and their first commander misery.


	6. Ace : How to Hate Your Father

Hi, there!

It feels nice when I finally upload this new chapter! In this chapter, we finally have kid!Ace, and kid!Sabo as well! Sadly, we don't meet Roger for this one, but I wish I could bring him up for the next one.

for **_shirosakura911_** , yeah, I love Roger and the WHitebeards interaction as well! With Roger's childish personality, everything could go way more fun than I could imagine. And I am really happy that the last chapter could entertain you more! Wish this one could entertain you as well.

Lastly, I wish this chapter won't be disappointment for you all! Please leave your reviews and thanks!

* * *

 **Episode of Roger Chapter 6 - Ace : How to Hate Your Father**

* * *

Ace walked slowly, his fist felt hurt. His body covered by bruises. When Ace finally reached his destination, he could not help but feel like.. shit. The sun was so bright, calm sea, salty wind, and waves after waves. _This is wrong_ , Ace decided in his mind. _This is totally wrong! With my mere existence, this world should not look this calm, this.. beauty,_ Ace said inside his head as he closed his eyes.

Ace gaze towards the horizon, wished he could see beyond. He wished he could go away and met his piece of shit father. And kiled him before Ace killed himself, cleaned this world from their dirty blood. Heck, no. Ace promised himself not to call that man as his father. He just simply an old man that became his mother's lover.

"Kitty. I heard you did make a scene at the town, huh?"

He froze. That voice, he could never forget. A voice that he was so familiar with. Ace turned his head slowly, just to see someone was leaning on a tree.

"Syn." Ace only gave a glance towards Syn.

Syn laughed and took him to his hug, put his hand on top of Ace's head. Ace rolled his eyes, a bit irritated but did not really try to escape Syn's hug.

"Look at you! You've grown so much since the last time I met you. Guess you get some good food when I was away, Kitty!"

Ace simply nodded. He did not smile, nor look sad. He stayed in his calm face, and pushed Syn to stop hugging him. Ace never showed most of his feeling, and Syn did not get what the boy actually felt. He hide his feeling a bit too well for child in his age and the only thing Ace let Syn knew was his anger. His sadness. And all of those negative feeling in Ace's grey eyes. Hell, his cute Kitty had grown as one of the most hot headed human in the world. Heck, even a to add.

"Care to tell me what was happen in the town?"

Ace snorted before stared at him, gave Syn his deep gaze. "They told me to die, so I help them to die instead."

Syn only sighed in exasperate. "You asked some strangers in some random bars again, didn't you? Would you like to stop that, Kitty?"

He could never know why did Ace doing this thing. Went to random bar, asked some random strangers about what they had in minds if Roger had a son, which was actually Ace himself. Then Ace just simple beat them up after he heard the answer and got beaten up by them in the process. Then Cad and he started to hunt down people who dared to hurt Ace, sometimes ended up killing them, when Ace did not know that. It was way too much to happen to a seven years old kid. Syn sat and asked Ace to sat beside him.

"C'me here, will you? Sit with me and let's talk. I know your so-called-Gramps do not talk with you too often."

Ace just gave him a look, a bit hesitate about everything that Syn would say. A few minutes passed and finally Ace decide to sat beside him.

"Kitty. Do you know that I love you, as much as I love my little brother if I had the chance to have one? But before you speack, do not count Cad as one."

Ace did not anything, gave Syn his silent treatment. Syn chuckled.

"Well, I love you just like I love Cad. Yeah, you two are different. But for me, basically same. I grew up in my entire life as Cad's twin and we were always together. Still together by the way. And you.."

Syn threw one of his arm around Ace's shoulders, pulled him closer. "You are my Kitty. Do you know that I'd do anything for you? Anything, as in, anything for you. Even if it means to kill people. Or even face those marines admirals by myself. Even if it means to go through a war. Or even challenge Whitebeard himself, and all for you, Kitty."

Ace looked at Syn in disbelieve. He opened his mouth, but nothing came. Ace tightened his jaw, and shook his head slowly before srart talking again.

"Why do you do that for me?" Aces voice was full of distrust.

Syn chuckled as he patted Ace's head softly. "Because I love you as my little brother. I know you since you were so young."

Ace did not say anything. He fell in a deep silent, and Syn just let him be. Cad currently in the city, hunted down some strangers that hurted Ace. Then he wpuld roamed around the forest to hunt down some gators that they knew Ace loved to ate. Syn would cook, of course. They stayed in a comfortable silence, and Syn simply enjoyed his time with Ace. Suddenly, he felt Ace's shoulders were trembling.

"Kitty?"

"DON'T CALL ME KITTY!" Ace snapped, managed to hit Syn's ribs by his elbow. Syn choked, and soon let him go while he dealt with his cough. _Damn it hurts so much, coming from seven years old_ kid, Syn though as he finally dealt with his bruised ribs. Ace avoided his gaze, and gave a murderous look at the calm sea.

"You've gotten stronger for sure, Kitty. And I will not stop calling you Kitty."

Ace sighed, giving up. He knew Syn and Cad would never stop to calli him Kitty but still it was.. annoying.

"What do you want to ask before?" Ace glared at him.

Syn smiled. "Well.. I think you aren't feeling fine. Mind to tell me? You know you can believe me."

Ace felt his hesitate was kicking in, dared him to tell Syn what he got in his mind. True, Syn and Cad always stayed with him, took his side. Those two was a few people who had no problem with who Ace really was. They knew about Ace and Roger, and just waved it off like nothing.

Like Ace and Roger was nothing.

Like Roger was nothing.

Just like another people. Not a demon.

Like Ace had every rights to be born. Like he had not carried a demon blood in his vein. Like Ace.. well. Ace was simply Ace. Or Kitty, in their case. Not a demon child or anything those stranger said in some random bar. Ace knew he should feel so grateful that there were exist some people who cared for him beside his Gramps. But he never know for sure. He could never felt his low self-esteem go away.

"Kitty. Tell me what you've gotten in your mind."

Ace glared at him, his words came out like an acid in his mouth. "Why do you care so much about me!? Don't you know about Roger!? He was a demon! He is a demon! He is a monster! He is a living sin in this fucking world and unfortunately he is my asshole father who just abadoned me here with Gramps and left me to take his damn journey and having fun out there when here, I am, dealing with people who tell me to die in almost daily basis!"

Ace did not know why he was bursting out his world like that. Took all of his anger towards Syn. Let out all of his emotions. Showed him what he feel. Ace did not know why it felt so good for him even if his words was full of hate and anger.

But what he did not know the most was why, why did Syn hit his head him. hit him once, and even it did not feel hurt at all like his Gramps did, it shocked him enough. Ace watched Syn in disbelieve, only to met with Syn's hurted face. He looked so hurt, as if it hurted him more than Ace when he hit Ace. Ace blinked, did not know what was wrong here.

Syn sighed before pulled Ace closer, hugged him tighly. Ace did not dare to move, just buried his face in Syn's chest.

"Don't, Ace. Do not ever speak so badly about your dad! Please! I beg you, Ace. Do not speak so bad about him. He love you so much to leave you here. He is just an ordinary human like you. Like me. Just because he got something that not everyone could have, it did not mean he was a monster. A sinner. A demon."

"Why do you said that, Syn? Do you know what they did to me? What they said at me? What they wished for me?"

Syn wss on his way to speak when someone interupted him. He knew who it was, and felt so glad about it.

"Kitty. Don't you care with our opinion, lou?"

Ace pulled out of Syn's hug. He did not face any of the twin, and turning his back from them. "Why would I care about you two? It isn't like I ask you to care with me. That's your own decision. I have no obligation to care about you two."

"Then, tell me lou. If you have no obligation to care about our opinion even when we really care with you. Why do you care with whatever those stranger said to you, lou? They did not care about you at all like we do, but you care about whatever they said, those trash-talking. Do you know that you are being unfair toward us?" Cad asked, and Ace winced as he heard the hurtful voice.

Ace cleared his throat, not letting Cad's words messed with his head.

"You are pirates. Why do you care about fairness?" Ace retorted. Cad frowned before facing his twin.

"Well, point taken. By the way, Syn. Those meats won't cook itself so you'd better starting to work lou. It's my turn to have some quality time with Kitty," Cad said in an annoying tone.

Syn snorted but did as he said. Ace did not say anything, just folded his arms in front of his chest. Soon, Cad walked and took his place beside Ace, the lie down on the grass, eyes closed and simply enjoy the weather.

"Kitty. I guess you are really, really in a bad mood today. You even said some mean things to us, and it hurts a lot, lou. Do you know, Kitty? I have never known that Syn could be really upset like this. He is so calm, and it is really hard to make him lose his control, even I did so much stupid things. Usually Syn just took a deep breath and scowled at me, not lost his calm like today."

Ace held his breath, felt like he swallowed a big rock and just got that choked in his throat. _I did not mean to hurt Syn_ , Ace sain in his mind, but said nothing instead. He did not want to show his feeling to the twins, heck. Ace did not want to let the twins knew him more than they did, as Ace believed it would only made them look at him in pity. They cared so much for him, and Ace did not want burdening them more than he had already done. Cad sighed when Ace decided to give him the silent treatment.

"We are pirates and you know that. We may come from times to times, but never really stay. And when we were gone, we never really know what was happening with you here. Were you okay? Were you fine? Were you eating ine? All we can do was worried over something we did not really know. And praying to any available deities above for you. Syn really loves you, so do I lou."

Cad stopped for a while, let his words to sink in Ace's head.

"We know you hate your dad lou. But do you know what he have done for you?"

Ace avoiding Cad's eyes, did not really want to answer his question.

"First, he surrender to Marine, hoping Marine won't find your mother and you. So you two could be safe lou. Second, when he was saved by his friends in his supposed-to-be-execution, he stayed away from your mother and you so Marines would not find his relationship with you two. Third, he started to rebuilt his piracy life to get Marine's attention away from you. Fourth, he left you with Garp because he knew Garp could protect you from Marines. Fifth, he knew his journey with Marines in his tail would be dangerous, so he had Garp to look after you. Basically, all he wanted was your safety lou."

"By leaving me here? By let me hear that everyone wants me die?" Ace countered Cad's words bitterly.

"If Marines know he was getting close with you, you would be in their target list. Your dad try to avoid that lou."

"And run away from his responsibility as a father? Nice," Ace mumbled softly.

They fell in an uncomfortable silence. Ace did not want to say anything, and Cad did not push him further. Yes, he knew that Roger did everything for Ace's sake. But he knew too well that being left by his mother, and had no memories about growing up with both of his parents, while have to listen that he should be die was unfair for Ace. Sometimes Cad wanted Ace to know that actually Roger was missed him so much, wanted to take Ace in his journey.

He could do that if he wanted to. Then Ace would be suspicious about why did he know so much about Roger. And it would end by Cad told him about his own relationship with Roger. The problem was Cad did not ready to tell Ace that Roger is his captain. Ace might not act very nice if he found out that little but important fact. Cad took a deep breath. For now, this was all he could do.

Ace lifted his head and stared right in Cad's eyes. "I am hungry."

Cad chuckled and got up. Those tension before about the fater talks was gone. Leave it to Ace to ease the tension. Cad sniffed the air, tried to find where was those delicious smell came from. A second later, Cad's finger pointed towards a certain direction. "Let's go. I am sure Syn have made us some delicious food for us there, lou. I caugh up some gators, all for us three!"

Ace nodded as he grinned widely. "Race you there?"

Cad laughed and nodded. "In three."

Ace started to count and before he came to three, he just ran off and left Cad behind. Cad blinked, realize that Ace was basically cheating and snorted. Well, wished Ace was good enough to spare him some meats then. Their father's talk was over and no one would bring it up again.

* * *

"You are cheating, lou," Cad sulked.

Ace merely shrugged. Did not care at all. "You are a pirate and pirate usually should never really care about being fair."

Syn smiled toward his twin. "Point taken."

"BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAVE TO EAT ALL OF MY SHARE, LOU!" Cad snapped. Ace rolled his eyes.

"Please, it just some meats. It doesn't mean that you would die just because of I accidentally ate all of your share. You could go for a walk and find some fruits to eat or hunt down some animals. You are a bit too much of drama." Ace retorted.

Syn laughed. "Kitty two, Cad zero. Well, Kitty. It was him who caught all of those gators. It was fair for him to be mad."

"And like what I told him before, Syn. Both of you are pirates and pirate never really care about fairness, okay?" Ace reminded them.

"I really am starting to hate about these fairness talks, lou." Cad groaned much to Ace's delighted smirk.

Ace smiles innocently, and the twin swore it looked like he was a very good kid with a very pure heart, good in acts and mind. Which they knew it was wrong. Ace was a mischievous kid, and he could be really mean and selfish when he felt he wanted to.

"Do you know that I have a friend?" Ace suddenly said out of the blue.

The effect was.. Unexpected. Cad blinked, and he looked like he did not sulked about his meats which was being robbed again by Ace. When Syn just gave him a look as if Ace grew his second head. Ace felt his cheeks red, and avoided their gaze.

"Well, when you two were not here I went away and reaching the city dump. I met a kid there, in my age. And we started to be friend, even make an alliance to save our treasure together to buy a pirate's ship. We joined force to beat some thugs and rob and steal some treasure from the others and try t.." Ace was starting to rambling out his words before Syn simply raised his hand, asked him to stop.

"Wait, Kitty wait. You mean, you have a friend by your own that is in the same age as you?" Syn tried to make it sure. Ace just nodded, tried to hide his embarassement. His cheeks became wild red, and he tried so hard to avoiding the twin's attention.

"And this friend of yours help you.. let me quote your words before, beat up some thugs, rob, as well as steal? And plan to buy a pirate ship together?" Syn asked again, as he changed glance with his twin.

"Nice start to be a pirate, lou. Not that we complain, really, Kitty." Cad assured Ace, even gave him his thumbs up. Ace's face was wild red, his cheeks burned down by his shame.

"Stop it, you two make me feel annoyed. It is not like it was impossible for me to have a friend beside you two," he mumbled. Cad smiled widely before hugged him tighly, which was resulted in Ace's long curse.

"No, no Kitty we are really glad that you have a friend beside us lou. You just do not realize how it feel for us. To know that you are not alone lou. I really want to meet this friend of yours," Cad said without letting Ace go. Ace pouted and glared at him.

"If you let me go, I'll tell you about it."

And Cad let him go in an instant. Even Syn had that delighted look in his face. Ace blinked. He never knew that his simple confession about a friend he got would resulted in this kind of reaction. They looked.. Eager? Enthusiasm?

"Well, for one, his name is Sabo. I met him when I was five, not too long after you two left me. Then we just became friend. Not too much story to tell. He teach me to read. We are currently working together to collect treasures as much as possible."

"Where do you two save your treasures, lou?"

Ace blinked. "Well, we just hide that in a chest we found before and buried it deep. Sabo said we need a safer place but we could not really decide."

Cad gave him a wide smile, then got up and reaching out for his hand. "Come on, let's have a walk to decide where I could make a storage for your treasures with Sabo. Consider this as a gift for your very first friend beside us lou."

Ace's eyes shined so brightly, as if he saw a pile of gold. "Really? You will make it for us? Sabo and me?"

"Of course lou. I never lied, you know." Cad said in proud tone, only to got his twin smirk.

"Talked about never lied. Nice speech you have there, Cad. Not too pirate, if you ask for my opinion," his twin offered him a sly smirk. Ace did not gave them any attention, his mind was focused to the fact that Cad was going to make a storage for his treasures with Sabo.

"Please. Just stop talking and start working, lou. By the way, Kitty. Do you know any big tree, not just big, but huge in size and tall enough but easy to climb by you or Sabo?"

Ace though for a while, then his face brightened before gave Cad a simple nod. "I know! Let's go let's go! I will show you!"

Soon, all three of them was very busy to built a new storage for Ace and Sabo's treasure.

* * *

Sabo blinked his eyes towards two strangers that Ace brough and introduced to him a few moments ago. They were nothing a like if he went along with the fact that those two were really twin. Sabo had read about that, it was called as unidentical twin. But what was really shocked him was not the fact that those two were an unidentical twin. It was the fact that Ace knew them, even said to be their little brother by the twin. It was never crossed his mind that Ace, _the lone, wild, and savage child Ace_ , would have someone who loved him so much like those two. And Ace trusted them. _Ace, who had a very big issue about trusting other, trusted them, adults to boost_.

' _The world must be upside-down by now'_ , Sabo though before he shook his head. He stared at the twin, and then took his manner lesson at home as he decided to introduce himself.

"I am so sorry for my impoliteness. My name is Sabo. I am Ace's friend and it's nice to meet you two, Cad-san, Syn-san," Sabo said with his polite voice, even bowed a little.

Cad and Syn blinked, before turned off their head over Ace's direction.

"What!?" Ace snapped.

"God. For Oda's name. How could you befriende such a polite kid like him while you yourself is a wild and savage kid who love to beat up some thugs, Kitty?" Syn said in disbelieve.

Cad gave his approval by simple nodded. Both of them stared at Sabo's direction, as if he was an mythical creature that would fade away the moment they took off their eyes from him. Ace felt his eyes twitched and then he lost it. He kicked Cad hard in head when punched Syn face as hard as his kick. Sabo sweat dropped at the sight.

 _'They must be loved Ace so much to stayed by his side even Ace might abuse them a lot_ ,' was all Sabo could though that time.

"Do not looking at my friend funny, you stupid old twin!"

Cad practically shrieked, when Syn only put his hand on his chest, looked so hurt.

"OLD!? YOU ARE SO RUDE LOU! I AM STILL IN MY 20es, MIND YOU!"

"Kitty, for once I agree with Cad. It hurts to be called as old. If we are old, how about your Gramps?"

Ace shrugged it of. "Let's say that Gramps is a living fossil."

Sabo watched their banter before he laughed softly. Those two was fun, at least for now. They did not look like dangerous. _But who are they, what are they, how they know Ace?_ Sabo mused in his mind. The trio bantered as he just examine them, Ace brawled with Cad as Syn lectured Ace for saying the twin was old. Finally Sabo came to a conclusion. They were close, and Ace liked them.

"Um, what is your job, Cad-san? And you too, Syn-san? How do you two know Ace?" Sabo asked as the trio stopped their banter. Cad and Ace had some bruises over here and there, because their brief brawl.

"Oh, me? I am a shipwright, lou." Cad said casually as he dusted off his clothes.

"I am a cook." Syn said with a smile. Ace nodded at Syn's words, looked conviced with his words. Sabo chuckled, believe that Syn was a good cook if Ace liked his food.

"And Syn is smarted than Cad." Ace added, earning a hurtful look from Cad.

Sabo nodded, believe it as the way Cad acted compared to Syn's. "I can see and believe it."

"Hey! You two hurt me, lou!"

Sabo joined Ace and Syn's laugh before moved to the next question. "But how you two know Ace? And what is a shipwright and a cook do in here, Dawn Island? For all I know, Water Seven is the paradise for shipwright. As cook, I don't know where they were usually going to but certainly not our island," Sabo continued. Cad blinked at him as Syn whistled.

"You are too smart for your own good, Sabo, lou," was all Cad said. Syn nodded in agreement, as Ace watched Sabo in confussion.

"What the hell is Water Seven?" Ace muttered softly, earning some snickers from the other three.

"Well, let me answer your question. First, we know Kitty because we happened to know his Gramps. We met him few times back then and usually come here once or twice every year. Second, we are not looking fornsomething here but to meet Kitty. Actually, we are a part of a pirate crew, but it is usual for our crew to take a part for a while and that's why we could visit Kitty." Syn said.

Ace blinked. "You two never tell me that you know Gramps and met him before,"

Syn just rolled his eyes. "You do not ask, Kitty. He is a marine, we are pirates. It is not weird to met him in the sea before, you know."

Sabo's eyes full of admiration as he looked at the twin. "You two really are pirates? Pirates are freedom! How does it feel to be pirates? To be free? To have your freedom?"

Cad frowned as he looked at Sabo. He was going to laugh at his question before he saw Ace's face. They were currently using the same expression and Cad did not have the heart to laugh at them.

"Well, you know. Being free had a price. It makes you as a criminal in the world's eyes, lou. Your life was sold to those bounty hunters. Not to mention uncountable pursuits you have to face. But right, you are free, as free as the sea. Do what you want and only follow someone whom you call as Captain, lou."

Sabo frowned before he asked his question again. "Why don't you become a Captain on your own crew?"

Cad mused for a while before gave him a smile. "You will know the answer when the time is come. You might want to start your crew and become a Captain by yourself. But when you meet the one whom you believe will be worth it, all you do is following him and do your best to support his dream, lou."

Sabo smiled so brightly. "Isn't it cool, Ace? We will be free soon, when we turn into pirates! Then you can be cooler and greater than your Dad!"

Ace merely nodded, gave Cad and Syn his hesitate look. He sighed and shook his head. _No, I don't need too.._

"What, Ace?" Sabo stared at him, frowned as he walked closer to him. Ace rolled his eyes and shrugged his shouders off.

"Nothing. Just let's move our treasure to the storage that Cad made for us." Ace simply said as he walked, leave the group. Sabo frowned and turned his face towards the twin.

"Did you two speak some bad words towards Ace before I meet you two? If you do, I will kill you two,"

"No, lou. We don't know what was bothering him. Actually it really is surprising for us to know that Kitty let you know who is his father, lou," Cad said. Syn nodded in agreement.

"Well.. Kitty must trusts you so much to let you know who is his father."

Sabo gave them his wary gaze. "You two are pirates. Do you know Ace's dad? I hear that he is still alive, even read his bounty poster in the city, but he never bothered to come and say hi to Ace."

Syn sighed. "You know, Sabo. Coming here for him would make everything worse. Marine could know who is Kitty. And he could be killed by them. Stay away from him is the best. He cares so much with Kitty. Believe us."

Sabo snorted then gave them his disgusted look. "Yeah. Like he cares at all. Did not know how Ace's life before and how strangers said bad words at him." Sabo turned his head before he muttered softly, barely heard by the twin. "In the end, all the fathers in this world are basicaly the same."

The twin blinked, glances was throwing towards each other.

"Sabo, lou. They died. All those strangers who talked bad at Kitty. They all dead. We killed them all, lou. Kitty does not know, but actually we come here every year because his father send us to make sure Kitty is fine. And it is our duty to make sure that everyone who hurt Kitty is dead. We fed their body to the sea kings. Kitty didn't know those strangers fates, though. Don't tell Kitty but we are Roger's crew, part of the Iron Pirates, lou. The famous hooded capes, The Bronz and The Titani of Iron Pirates."

Sabo gaped, as he watched the twin is horror. "You two.. are!? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HOW DARE YOU TWO PRETENDED TO BE CARE UPON ACE'S MISERY THAT WAS CAUSED BY HIS DAD! HOW.. WHY.. SHIT! DON'T FOLLOW US! DON'T FUCKING DARE TO COME CLOSE TO ACE! AND TELL THAT FUCKING ROGER, DON'T FUCKING DARE TO SEND YOU TWO HERE IF HE HAVE NO GALL TO MEET ACE BY HIMSELF!"

Syn sighed and gave an accusing look towards his twin when Sabo ran away, leave the two of them behind. Cad frowned, didn't really get why do Sabo run away from them. He was about to follow Ace and Sabo before Syn hold his shoulder as Syn shook his head in disagree. Cad blinked innocently.

"Did I said something wrong, lou?"

"No. You just make a child feeling not happy, probably upset him, by your words. Stupid. Wish he don't tell Kitty about our Captain. Kitty might kill us the next time we meet him."

Cad's eyes widened, as he put his palms on both of his cheeks. "Crap! I didn't mean to let Sabo know! What should we do!? What should we do!? Syn!?"

" Sabo is surely pissed off by us and following them would do nothing good for us. I guess for now, let's back to Cap'n and Ray-san. And make some scenes to raise our bounties. As well as say hi to the Marines and tell them that Cap'n say hi, too. Don't forget to give Cap'n invitation card for Garp, for Drink-Challenge again."

"But I still miss Kitty! But I know it was my fault that Sabo knows. But I still want to play with Kitty! And we even have Sabo as our new little brother aside Kitty. We need more quality-time together," Cad whinned.

Syn just sighed as he gave his twin his most unimpressed gaze. _'Enough to know that I have to be the unidentical twin of the stupidest human ever_ ,' he though in his head.

"We leave, now. Don't you want to say hi to Vice Admiral Aokiji and Captain Smoker?"

Cad blinked, before he grinned. "Right, I need to say hi to him!"

Soon, the twin left Dawn island.


	7. Ace : My Father? Hell No!

Hello, all!

My mood feels good as I wrote down this chapter, especially when I knew that I would write over Roger's and Ace's meeting! But I need to remind you that in this chapter, Ace still doesn't know that the twin is a part of Roger's new crew. And yeah, in this chapter we also have the scene when Roger is whinning around the Whitebeards over Ace, and his curse for them in the future that would be true!

for **_shirosakura911_** , I know that it would be sad but sadly, it was necessary. I wish this chapter won't be sad as before! Enjoy!

Lastly, I wish this chapter won't be disappointment for you all! Please leave your reviews and thanks!

* * *

 **Episode of Roger Chapter 7 - Ace : My Father!? Hell No!**

* * *

Roger stood at the edge of the cliff, facing off the sea that was calling him to come. He sighed, it had been his three days after he came here but he still did not want to meet Ace. Not that he did not want to, contrary to that, he really wanted to meet Ace because God knew how much he missed his only son and greatest treasure in his life. From what Cad's and Syn's words that he heard after their last visit to Ace, Ace did not really think so good of him as a father.

Not that Roger could blame Ace, anyway.

But still, it hurted him so much to hear Ace's resentment towards him. Heck, he even wanted to come by himself and convice his son how much he loved him but apparently noooo...! Marines never really left his tail and it seems like that Sengoku really missed him so much to put him in the jail again. It tooks a really hard work to get off Sengoku's prying eyes, helps from both Whitebeard and Shanks to wreck some marine ships in the New World, when finally the Fleet Admiral decided that he need to give those two his attention.

Roger took a deep breath. He could only stare at the sea all over again.

"Are you really going to stand here and do nothing with Ace? You say that you will meet him, won't you?" Rayleigh asked him behind.

Roger turned his head and faced his first mate, but said nothing. Rayleigh made his way beside his captain, and together they gazed over the sea. It was easy for them, to imagine a kid, stood here in his anger, and gazed the horizon as what Syn and cad's said. Blamed his father for this unfair things that the world did to him. Rayleigh sighed. He never knew that the boy he used to raise together with his crew would get into the harshness of the world. For Oda's name, he did not even reach his preteen and had to see the true face of the world.

Did the innocent baby was gone? Did the only left was bitter feel in his heart?

Suddenly, they felt a new presence. Roger started to tremble, his calm began to leave his body as panic was rising. They were enjoying the view and drafting towards their mind till no one realize that this was the usual time of Ace's usual visit in this cliff. Rayleigh patted Roger's shoulder and gave him his comfort look, tried to courage his friend.

"I guess Ace is going to come here. And I guess I will take my leave. I wish you will have a nice meeting with him, and clear things out so he won't hate you anymore. I will come again later."

Roger gave his first mate his helpless look, before nodded after a few seconds. Then, with a simple jump, Rayleigh was high on the tree and left him alone. Roger turned his head and again, face the sea. He tries to calm himself as he realized that Ace came nearer as the seconds passed. Some steps was heard before it stopped, and based on the sound it was stopped only a few meters behind Roger's back. He gulped in panic.

 _Here we goes, the most melodramatic moment of father and son's meeting in the history_ , Roger though.

He turned to face Ace. And yeps. Roger got that surprised look on Ace's face. Ace gaped, like a fish out of the water.

* * *

 _What.. The... Wait. It might be a dream_ , Ace though when he finally got over his shock. He pinched his own arm, and it hurted.

 _Shit! This is not a dream! It feels hurt it means to be true! He is not my imagination!_ Ace cursed inside his head. He saw the man in front of him. Black hair, almost too similar to his own black hair. That moustache. That face. Ace gritted his teeth, fists clenched. His fath.. A man that apparently became his mother lover was in front of him. And for the first time, Ace could not decide what he wanted to do right away.

The man opened his arms wide, like expecting a hug from Ace. Ace frowned.

"Ace, my son. Finally I meet you," the man said.

Ace winced, did not want to hear that man called him as his son. _No, no no no no no! Tell me that this is just a play of my imagination_ , Ace though as he shook his head. He walked forward, took his usual spot on the cliff when he finally sat down. Completely ignoring that man behind his back. He did not even care to answer that man words.

"I've been waiting for so long to meet you, my son," that man said behind his back.

Ace felt his body tensed, he did not like the fact that man called him as his son. And Ace did his best to ignore that man. That man did not had any right to be called as his father. Ace never knew him, he was basically stranger by any chance. And Ace did not want to know that man either. Even if he had a chance to know that man to his core.

And of course, Ace did hist very best to ignore that man. As if that man did not exist. Ace always though what would be happen he had the chance to meet that man. And when it finally came, he could not decide what he should do except doing his best to ignore him.

And of course, that man dared to sat beside him. Ace scowled, but still said nothing further.

"Why didn't you answer my question? But no. You do not need to answer. You have every rights to be mad at me, Ace. Still I want you to know, that I miss you so much. I really am glad now, we could finally meet," Roger said in soft tones.

Ace winced. He did not expect that the older man would said something so nice towards him. When Roger tried to patted his head, Ace shoved his hand, fast. Roger blinked before he nodded, retreated his hand and got that solemn smile on his face.

"When you were born, your mother live long enough to give your name, cradling you as she smiling in her tears, whispering so much love for you. The she died, and you did not even know it. I met Garp, made a deal about you. I would raise you until you could walk by your own before handed you to him, so he could protect you from the world." Roger said in soft tone, began his story about Ace's childhood.

Ace tightened his jaw, fists clenched hard. He tried so hard not to speak at Roger, but it was getting harder through the times. Especially when Roger was finally here.

Roger hummed for a while before continued to speak. "When I finally gave you to Garp, it was at the same time as my cameback to the piracy. Needless to say, the world was going crazy. Everyone tried to kill me and my crews, but nothing much happen. I really paid nothing for those failed attempted murder but all along the times I never be able not thinking about you, Ace. I really wanted to take you under my care again, but it was way too risky.

"I wanted to meet you as much as I want. Came here as often as I could. But of course, I couldn't. Not that I don't want to. It was caused by my enemies. There are tons of them. And the reason why I decided to leave you here with Garp was them. Your life will never be safe around me. If my enemies could not kill me, they will kill you. Know me too well that by killing you, they have killed my will of life.

"I am so sorry, Ace. I really am sorry. But believe me, son. Everything I do is all for you. I never wish anything but your happiness. You are my most precious in my life, my greatest reason to live, my greatest treasure I have. I can't stand the idea of someone hurts you, let alone kills you. I really love you, Gol D. Ace, my son."

Ace said nothing as Roger was rambling his monolog, just listening to his words. When Roger ended his story, Ace could not say nothing. He bite his lower lips, tried so hard not to cry. _Don't cry, don't me fucking dare to cry_ , he muttered inside his minds. He knew that his body was trembling, and realize that Roger knew that too. Ace tried to breath in, breath out, calmed himself down. He finally stood up, grip his pipe and ready to go anywhere away from this cliff. Roger mirrored what Ace did, earning a blank stare from Ace. His eyes was dead when he looked at Roger much to the older man shock.

"Ace?"

Ace did not bother to ignore the man. "What?"

"Are you okay? Did you listen to my story?"

Ace simply nodded. "I am fine. And I did. What's the point?"

Roger forced a smile when that dead eyes did not leave Ace's features. "It means that I am your father, Ace."

And then Ace smiled. He smiled so wide and grinned, made the other man felt a bit of hope that his son would accept him despite of everything between them. Roger smiled back at him.

"Yeah. I got it. You are the Old Man. Do tou know what I really want to do whenever I think about the chance to meet you?"

Roger grinned as he put both of his hands on his hip. "No, of course! Now that we are really together, why don't you show me?"

Ace blinked, his smile was somehow different from before. Roger was taken a back by the abrupt changes, and he really did not expect a body and a pipe that slammed his body, hard. Ace was hitting him hard towards the cliff, his eyes were murderous. He got that killing intent, and Roger swore over his name that it was the scariest thing he ever saw beside witnessed Rouge's pain during her childbirth.

"Just die and don't fucking dare to meet me again, you bastard," was Ace last words that Roger heard before he fell of the cliff.

Roger blinked as he tried to grab something, but nothing happened. The last thing he saw before he hit the sea was Ace's lifeless eyes, only be filled by his murderous desire, and Ace's little back turned from him. As if Roger was not something for him.

* * *

"So.. Syn, Cad. Care to tell me whatever you two knew during your visit to Ace?" Rayleigh asked as he handed a dry towel to Roger. Syn and Cad traded a look, and sighed.

Roger himself was trembling, his body's temperature was low. He took the towel in Rayleigh hand and tried to dry his hair. His whole body covered in dry clothes and a thick blanket. If it was not for Rayleigh's haki, he would still floating on the sea, trying to swim to get away from the sea. This is a damn autumn. The sea was so cold, and so did the wind.

"Well, Kitty said he hate Cap'n. Never though it reachs the point that he is willingly to kill Cap'n, though." Syn said as he bite his lower lip.

"Yeah, that's right, lou. Sorry, Cap'n," Cad said in agreement, try to defend his twin.

Rogee sighed as he calmly dried himself. "No problems. Honestly, it would be weird if he accepted me like there was nothing between us. Actually his fiery way of welcoming me was.. Reminding me a lot of Rouge," Roger said with a wide smile as he galnced over Rayleigh.

Rayleigh blinked his eyes, before bursted out his laugh. "Hahahaha. Damn right, Roger. Remember the time when we tried to sneak up into her house and she smacked our face with a frying pan!? Man, that was so hillarious!"

Roger grinned widely. "Yeah, because we lied to her. Said will be back after a week but did not come for another months, raided few of Marine's bases as we made our way back to her."

Rayleigh still had his grin as he replied to his Captain. "And remember when you accidentally stepped on her flower? You were so lucky that her meat knife did not pierce your body to holes!"

Cad and Syn blinked, watched the two old men who was bantering around as they were remembering Rouge's anger back then. How she would try to kill them if they worried her so much, and how the two old men simply laught it off even when her anger was threatening their lives.

"And remember when we introduced Eddie to Rouge when she followed our journey for a while under disguise as a young lad!?" Roger asked. Rayleigh frowned before he started to laugh again.

"And how Eddie was trying not to sulk because she joined Marco in his effort to grounded all of Eddie's sakes? Your wife was worthy as the Pirate Queen, and now your son proves himself as a Pirate Prince!"

"She even threatened Eddie to cut half of his moustache, and made his long blonde hair went bald! Rouge was the true strongest human back then, man! She managed to defeat Eddie, you and me just by her words!"

The two old men was carried away by their own conversation, remembering their old times when Rouge was alive. Cad and Syn did not really understand, but sometimes they would gave their own comments, asked for some questions, and laughing together. When the sunset was finally arriving, the twin set up their camp. Along the night, the twin was enjoying their old men stories.

* * *

Ace was enjoyed his time in his usual spot before the cliff. He had a few hours before he had to meet Sabo. Ace sighed as he remembered his fath.. No. His old man yesterday. Just.. Like.. What the hell, man!? After years of his life, that man dared to meet him like there was nothing. Calmly said hello and casually started a chat with him.

Who the hell he though he was!?

Ace grabbed a stone, put his energy as much as he could and throw the stone as far as he could. Yesterday was a day he never expected before. He wanted to scream. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to cry. he wanted to smile. He wanted to upset.

Ace wanted to be happy.

When he finally realize that his old man actually care with him. His old man never really leave him like he ever though. Ace did not know what should he do. He grew up like there was no one loved him, cared to his well-being. Well, aside of Cad and Syn, Sabo, and Garp's unexpected visit, and random times when Dadan showed that she was worried over him. No one wanted Ace to be born. And sadly, Ace realized that he believed it. This world would be much times nicer if he wasn't born.

"Ah, hello Ace! I know you world be here! We don't really have the chance to talk yesterday, but now we have! Look! I even bring us foods!" Roger's cheerful voice startled Ace so much, as he jerked forward without looking that he was dangerously close to the edgecliff.

"WAHT THE HELL OLD MAN!? DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME SO MUCH YOU PIECE OF SHIT!?" Ace yelled. Roger blinked as he processed his son's words before he laughed.

Roger put down his bag of foods. With his wide steps, he crossed their space and calmly grabbed Ace's hand before he pulled Ace and hugged him so tighly. It happened so fast and Ace had no time to give his reaction beside his blushed face. At first, Ace did not try to pull out but seconds later he started to struggle, trying to get out.

"LET ME GO YOU OLD MAN! LEMME GO LEMME GO!"

"No! There is no way I will let my son go away when he stands up right before my eyes! Oh woe in us, a father and son that was forced to put some spaces because the mean world! A very dramatic event when the fate finally let them meet! Wipe out our tears, Ace! The bright future of our father-and-son quality time is going to come!" Roger said without letting Ace go. Ace merely rolled his eyes, before he tried to struggle again.

And Ace finally had to acknowledge that he could not break free from his father's hug.

"Please, old man. At least let me take a breath. You are starting to crush my ribs!"

"Oops," Roger said as he smiled sheepishly. "Wanna smack me to the sea again?"

Ace gave him his cold smile as he reached for his pipe. "Well if you say so."

Roger shrieked, as he put his hands to defend himself agains Ace's pipe. "Nooo! No attempted murder for your father, okay? We need some quality time together! And I bring foods!" Roger insisted.

Ace put down his pipe, eyes a bit shining over the mention of foods. "Well, if you bring foods the I will reconsider my attempted murder on you. Not that I won't kill you," Ace said in a low voice. Roger grinned.

"Okay. Let's eat and talk about your days, son!"

Ace shook his head. "Not now. I need to get something. You have to wait, here. You get it?"

Roger threw a confused look over Ace's words, bur then nodded without any words. Ace walked into the woods and soon, he came back again. He took the bag, and then reached a meat and gave it over Roger.

"You eat this. The other will be mine." Ace said calmly.

Usually, Roger found it was annoying when someone took his food. But this was Ace that they were talking about. So Roger did not have any abjection. At least Ace was kind enough to give him a share of meat, even a small one in his case. But it was better than nothing. Roger nodded at Ace's words and started to eat his meat. He had eated for a few bites when finally he felt something was wrong. His head was dizzy, his vision was blurry at the same time.

Roger gave Ace his surprised look, but Ace just shook his head.

"Dont worry. You will not die. I just do not want you to follow me around. Bye," Ace said. He left Roger just like that, and soon Roger fainted.

* * *

Whitebeard was laughing so hard along with Marco and the rest of his crew. Roger himself pouted, as Syn and Cad patted his shoulders. Rayleigh merely smiled, but his eyes glinted with amusement.

"That kid of yours must be a very handful kid, Roger. If someone finally manage to kill you, I believe it will be your own kid," Whitebeard finally said as he ended his laugh. Marco grinned as he nodded in agreement with his Oyaji, and the rest of the crew was laughing or snickering over their Oyaji's words.

"Oh, no kidding. Who knew that my kid's first reaction whe we finally met was to kill me? I mean, like.. Man, I never be afraid of those Marine's attempted murder on me but I am really afraid of my kid's attempted murder on me!"

Thatch laughed so hard as he clutched his stomatch, before he made his way to speak. "Really? Your kid made Rayleigh fished you out of the sea!?"

Cad nodded with Syn. Rayleigh only gave Thatch his smile. "Yeah, that kid was worth the title of kid of former Pirate King," Rayleigh said.

"Well, I have to tell you that my kid got much of Rouge's fiery personality, so it did not surprised me so much." Roger said as he shrugged off his shoulder.

"But man, your kid even poisoned you!" Izo exclaimed.

Roger threw his arms on the air. "Can we please not speaking about my kid's attempted murder on me? Here, I though you all would congratulate me as I finally met my kid but no! You all had to be so mean and pointed out how much that my kid hated me and tried to kill me!"

"This was hillarious, man! I though the kid would be happy to know that a legendary man in the history of Piracy as kid's father but apparently, no! I really am waiting for the time when I finally meet your kid. I believe your kid will be a pirate." Thatch said in amusement. His words earned so many snickers and laugh around the ship.

"Well, at least I heard some interesting things about your interaction with your kid. And how your kid's behavior towards you was entertaining me enough. I think it was worth it, to help you met your kid by wreak some havoc for the Marine if I knew that you would suffer like that," Marco smirked towards Roger.

Roger threw the Whitebeards his glare. "Well then, if you all take so much fun over my kid's attempted murder on me. I wish, one day you all will know how it feel and when the time come, it will be more entertaining than what I had already been through."

That day, no one knew that Roger's words would become true in the future when a certain fire logia super-rookie was about to join their crew. And yeah, Ace would give them a whole new lever of stressful experiences that would make Roger's experiences at his first meeting with Ace was nothing to compare.


	8. Sabo : How to Know Your Friend's Father

My, finally I have an idea about how did Sabo take over his meet with Roger. It was a bit hard to write, and I had to scrath a few ideas about how would it be before I finally came to this idea. Sabo was the smart one, and he was not all into his emotions. That was the final thing which was giving me this idea. I wish it was enough for you all! And sorry for this short chapter.

for **_shirosakura911_** , I just can't really deal with sad stories for so long! Glad you like it!

Lastly, I wish this chapter won't be disappointment for you all! Please leave your reviews and thanks!

* * *

 **Episode of Roger Chapter 7 - Sabo : How to Know Your Friend's Father**

* * *

"Oi, Old Man," Sabo said as he glanced at Roger, who was currently tying up on a huge tree. Roger smiled as he looked at Sabo, looking curious.

"Hi, Sabo! You talked to me?" Roger said.

It's been days since Sabo knocked him out. Well, it was Roger's own fault, he did jumped on Sabo's trap to catch a bear as his food. And when Sabo found him inside his trap.. Needless to say that the blonde was pissed. Instead of helped him to get out of the hole, Sabo knocked him out using a pipe. And finally, Roger found himself waking up, tied up on a tree, completely being the blonde's hostage. Still, Sabo was kind enough to give him foods and drinks, even it was so little compared to his appetite.

Sabo rolled his eyes in disbelieve, and decided to give him an unbelievable answer. "No, you idiot. I am talking to the old man beside you. Can you see us trying to get serious here?"

To say that Roger was shocked, was trully expected. Instead of shrugged it off like what Sabo though Roger would do.. Well. The former Pirate King started to get panic and tried to let go of the rope that tied him up on the huge tree. He started to screamed a little loud and evdn begging at Sabo, to let him go.

"WOAH! WOAH! YOU TALKED TO GHOST! SABO PLEASE, BOY, LET ME GO! I KNOW THAT THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG HERE! A BAD KARMA AROUND HERE, THE GHOSTS ARE WATCHING US! SABO, PLEASE LET ME GO! WE NEED TO RUN AWAY FROM HERE, THE DEATH IS COMING!"

Sabo blinked as Roger continue his rambling, about the ghosts and the death and how they would haunted him till the rest of his ife. _'Like, seriously!? Seriously!? You are the former Pirate King and afraid of ghost!? Did Ace inherit his stupidity from this man!?'_ Sab though as he still looking at Roger. He decided to leave Roger, just like that. Watching him in panic like that was fun, and Sabo started to plan another terror for the older pirate as he left Roger alone, tied up on a huge tree, in a dark forest.

"Well, Old Man. I have something to do so, I have to leave you now. Just make it sure that you will be still alive until I come back, then I could decide whether to let you go or let you be like that," Sabo said as he turned his back, walked his way.

Roger blinked, trying to get what Sabo's said and then, he started to scream again. "SABO! SABO! DON'T LEAVE ME HEREE! THE GHOSTS IS COMING AND YOU CAN'T LEAVE A DEFENSELESS OLD MAN HERE ALONE! SABO! SA...BO..!"

"Oh, by the way.. From what I've heard before, the dead did not like it when we get a bit too noisy, you know." Sabo added without looking back and suddenly Roger was so silent.

Sabo glanced back to the older man, tried so hard not to smirk as he saw him got so ghostly pale. Roger wasn't only stupid but idiot as well, in Sabo's opinion. How could he became the Pirate King should be a big mystery for him. Sabo sighed as he shook his head. _'If he was as stupid as this, I guess I know why Ace wants to kill this man even if he is Ace's father_ '.

* * *

"Where is Roger? You come here just with your twin?" Whibeard asked as he took his cup of sake.

Rayleigh gulped his own sake before answered. "Yeah, Roger did not come with us. He had his own mission in East Blue."

"Oh! Let me guess, about his kid?" Thatch asked in excitement from the corner. There were no one near the two legends but Thatch and Marco, who was watching them in his usual stoic look. Rayleigh nodded and then Thatch nudged Marco who was stand beside him.

"What, yoi?"

"Wanna make a bet? About how Roger's kid try to kil him this time?" Thatch asked as he grinned widely. Marco rubbed his chin, looking so thoughfull before he finally nodded.

"Well, I guess it will be fine, yoi."

"No, you stupid flaming chicken! It will be fun, not just _fine_!" Thatch said eagerly.

Thatch grinned widely at Marco before he left him alone, with only Whitebeard and Rayleigh. He went to his fellow commanders and it seemed like he told them about the bet, judging from the other commanders laughs and money passed as Haruta wrote down something on a piece of paper. Marco shook his head in amusement, before he followed Thatch and gave his money for his bet.

"Uh, is it just my feeling or I think that your comannders are betting about the death of my Captain in his own kid's hands?" Rayleigh asked as he blinked. Whitebeard laughed so loud, and Rayleigh just took a deep breath.

"Yeah, they are. I guess they just adore Roger's kid and how that kid makes Roger feels so miserable. Many of my sons, especially the commanders, hold their grudges on Roger because of his idiocity, you know."

"Somwhow I believe that it's true. Well.. Roger is annoying, I can't really blame them."

Whitebeard snorted as he heard those words. He glanced to his sons, those commanders, and smiled in amusement to see their enthusiasm in this bet. Even Marco and Jozu, who still had their stoic faces but eyes told the otherwises. He wanted to join by himself, but decided not to do it.

"I still remember how Roger took one of Izo's best kimono, just to see how did it look on Rouge. Without asking. Without paying. Merely said he was doing his job as pirate," Whitebeard said as he had that nostalgic look on his face.

"And when he tried to kidnap Jozu, saying he was a big shining diamond and would be a _perfect valentine gift_ for Rouge," Rayleigh added, emphasizing the words _perfect valentine gift_ and Whitebeard laughed it out so loud.

" _Valentine_! He was so stupid! Pirate that was doing a valentine!" Whitebeard said between his laugh. "And remember when he tried to do those circus play, throwing knives and managed to accidentally cut off Thatch's pompadour?" He said as he tried to remember it.

"Man, Thatch showed him how to play throwing swords and almost cut half-side of Roger's moustache. Such a nice day we had back then," Rayleigh hummed. He mused for a while. "Also those time when he was so drunk and managed to put his food on Blenheim's pocket, afraid of someone would stole it?"

"Or when he tried to use Namur as a bait for a sea-king because he said that ' _may be Namur could ask it to be his food_ '?" Whitebeard easily said with a grin on his face.

Rayleigh opened his mouth, before he stopped and just clutched his stomatch to laugh. So did Whitebeard. Roger was so stupid, and annoying as hell. His idiocity earned him so much grudges, even if it was some funny jokes. The two legends of the sea talked a bit more about their friend idiocity when suddenly Syn came up from the ladder, looked a bit annoyed.

"Ray-san. A report," he said straigh to the point. Rayleigh raised his brows, waiting.

"I saw Captain. He was tied up on a huge tree, with ropes, by Sabo."

Rayleigh blinked, as he processed the words. "Wait. You mean, he was like.. kidnapped?"

Syn shut his eyes as he nodded slowly. "By a kid. Using a trap. And managed to knock him off. But overall, Captain is fine. He just did not want to hurt the kid. He know Sabo is his child friend."

Rayleigh snorted in awe, as he smirked. "Of course he won't. He can escapes easily but loves to play with kids. How about his kid? Have he met him yet?"

Syn shook his head. "Not yet. I guess Sabo did not let him met his kid."

"Okay. Thanks for the report. Keep your twin safe, and if you could, help Thatch in the kitchen. Lunch is going to come, and it will be nice if you could help him."

Syn only nodded without saying anything, then made his way back to their own ship. Whitebeard gave him a curious look, wondering how the brat knew about Roger's condition when the latter was so far away in the other part of Blue. Rayleigh gulped down his sake before he voiced out his words.

"Let me guess it. You wonder how Syn knows things?" Rayleigh asked as his eyes twinkled with mischief. Whitebeard rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah you are right, no need to rub it on my face,"

Rayleigh gave him a small laugh before gave him his answer. "Well, Syn managed to accidentally eat a paramecia devil fruit, Linku-Linku no Mi. It gives him a power, according to Roger, to be a den-den mushi, vivre card, and eternal log-pose at once to people he touches."

Whitebeard blinked. "Pardon?"

"When Syn touches someone, he could call him by his mind, kind of telephaty. Roger said it's a kind of den-den mushi. And Syn could know about how is that person, like a vivre card. Even where he is, like an eternal log-pose."

"Seeiously!? I never really heard of that fruit but it's pretty usefull, even it is not as powerful as mine."

Rayleigh gave him a smirk. "I know. But Syn doesn't like it. He ate it accidentally, you know."

"How?"

Rayleigh shrugged off his shoulders in careless manner, but his eyes gleamed with amusement. "Cad clearly is not the smartest person. He though it was a usual kind of strange-fruits-in-Grandlines and managed to chopped it and mix it with the rest of Syn's fruit-salad. When Syn realized that he ate a devil-fruit.. He just tied his twin in the deck for days and even cut half portion of his meals. Syn was really angry."

Whitebeard smiled as he looked to Thatch and Marco. The twin was so much alike with two of his commanders. His eyes was shining with his fondness as he voiced out his response.

"As expected from brat that Roger picked by his own, Rayleigh."

"We are talking about Roger here. What could you really expect?"

* * *

"You finally let me go?" Roger asked in disbelieve as Sabo cut down his bind. It's been days, Roger even did not know how long it was for him when Sabo finally decided to let him free. Sabo just gave him a nod, grumbling about _'stupid old man, stupid pirate king_ ,' and some other words that stabbed Roger's heart.

"Ouch. Why do you always say stupid before you give me a nickname?"

Sabo frowned as he looked so confused. "Isn't that clear? Of course because you are!"

"Sabo! It hurts!" Roger whinned as he finally got free. He streched his body and did a bit movements to relax himself as Sabo just walked away from him.

"Where are you going?" Roger asked in curiousity.

"That clearly is not of your business!" Sabo hissed without looking at him. He walked faster and tried to run away from Roger. He tried to calm his messed up minds, but said it was a lot easier than to do it.

Sabo felt so annoyed. He was so damn confused about everything. As in, _every-single-little-things_. He always knew stories about the fallen Pirate King, how he was a vicious beast, a brutal one, a savage man, and clearly a demon, monster between monsters. But then here Sabo was, tied the said fallen Pirate King on a huge tree. And Roger did not do anything bad at him. He could easily break free but didn't do. Got along with whatever Sabo did.

Instead, he tried to help Sabo by his suggestions. About some small things. And sometimes Roget told him stories about his adventures. His piracy life. At one point, Roger even told him about Ace's mother and how she was dead before. And why Roger decided to leave Ace alone. Roger even had those tears as he remembered Ace's mother and his departure with Ace. And all of those stories about his family was told with voice full of love!

In his mind, Sabo knew that Roger's decision was the best. Not perfect. But the best he could do and gave for Ace. He did his part as a father. But how did the world act towards Ace.. It all was out of Roger's power. He could not control about how did the world see him through. And when Roger told him about his first meeting with Ace..

Sabo would never admit it to anyone but he was so surprised. He did not show anything but later before he slept, he had tears on his own eyes. Ace was different from him. Sabo's father never leave him, always by his side before he ran away but never loves him. But Roger.. He never stays with Ace but his heart never leaves Ace. He cared so much to send the twin to come every year.

Not only that. Roger always showed his care for Sabo despite of how Sabo treat him. Asked for how was his day? Did he eat enough? Was he okay? Was he needing help? And so many things that parents usually asked their kids. Sometimes Sabo just glared at him, and sometimes he told Roger a few things in his minds. And then Roger always, always listened to him and sometimes, he gave him some suggestions. The way Roger acted.. He acted like Sabo was his son. And he was Sabo's father.

Sabo would never said it to Ace, but Roger felt like he will be a really nice dad. And Sabo could not lie but feeling loved by him. Something he always desired from his own parent.

That's why Sabo finally let him go. Sabo decided to believe Roger. He was a good father. But he stayed at the wrong side of Ace. Even he did everything for Ace.. Ace had every right to hate him. Sabo could never tell about who was right or who was wrong. The whole story of Ace and Roger's relationship was a damn mess. And how Roger acted at him made Sabo felt so.. confused. Sabo snorted in annoyed when suddenly Roger was standing in front of him.

"Sabo. Are you okay? Where are you going? Do you need help? I am so worry of you because you were running away so suddenly!"

Sabo shrieked away, retreated without looking at his way before he finally stumbled by a tree's root.

"Damn it Old Man! Don't just showed up out of nowhere and shock me!"

"Eh? I did? Uh.. Well.. Sorry," Roger said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. He extended his arm to help Sabo to stand up. With a hesitate look, Sabo caught his arm and stood up.

"Thank you for helping me," Sabo muttered silently, without knowing that Roger could hear that and smiled in fondness upon his words. Sabo bowed his head, did not want to meet Roger's eyes when then Roger kneeled in front of him, hand patted his head softly.

"Sabo. You know? I really am so thankful to the God, wherever He is, because of you. You helped Ace so much. You befriend him. You care with him. You always stay with him. You love him, as much as a brother does. It really make me so thankful, to God, also to you. I wish I can call you as my son, but I am afraid that you won't like it.

"I don't know why you live in this forest alone. But whatever reasons you have, your life must be hard. But you are smiling. Living your days with hopes and dreams. And befriend my son. I admire you so much, Sabo. Please, know that you are not alone. You have Ace. And now, that we meet, you have me. You are my son's friend, and I will gladly accept you as his brother."

Sabo did not said anything when Roger ended his words with a hug, pulling Sabo tightly in his embrace. Sabo blinked for a while, before he finalle broke down and cried silently. He clutched Roger's shoulders, and cried a bit too long in his own opinion as he mumbled his words about his own family problems. But when he finally calmed down, he was glad that he could make a final decision about Roger.

Roger was a good person. And he had to help Ace to like his father more.

* * *

"So, you do not want me to meet Ace?" Roger asked as he calmly threw away a big bones. Sabo nodded as he ate his own meat before gave him his answer.

"Yeah, because Ace would only get angry at you. Let me get the idea about how good you are as his father so he would not try to kill you, again."

Rogef r blinked before he smile. "Okay. At least I know that Ace isn't alone here. As long as he has you, he will fine. And Sabo, I will leave this island at this evening. My crew must be curious about why don't I come back by now."

Sabo nodded as he gave Roger his own smile. "Understand. Just.. Make sure that you will be okay. And.. Take care on your way back."

"No need to tell me, son." Roger said as he gave him a warm, reassuring smile.

Sabo's heart felt so warm over his words, and before he realize, his mouth let his words came out. "Whatever, Ossan!"


	9. Roger : A Little Boy

Hello, guys! I'm very sorry for being inactive for.. like.. an eternity :( Had some jobs as an EO, and my thesis, and few problems for my own health, and lastly my unpaid salary from my boss in my EO.. I am so tired of my life these days :( Sorry for rambling down about my life :( But at least I finished this episode, and I wish it could be a happy short story, even I could feel that I lacked of something in this stories.

Thank you so much for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I never know that you guys would support me this much! It really is making me feel so happy!

I wish this chapter won't be a huge dissappoinment for you, and please leave your reviews :)

* * *

 ** _Episode of Roger Chapter 9 - Roger : A Little Boy that was Praised by My Ungrateful Brat._**

* * *

 _A few months later after the Red-Hair Pirate's visit, in the Dawn Island_

"Hey, kid. Where did you get that staw hat?" Roger asked.

He was looking for Ace in this wild forest for hours, trying to tell himself not to use his haki, so he knew how it feels for regular dads when their kid was gone and missing. He was starting to think that ome tigers ate his son, and on the verge of hunted those tigers down when he saw that boy, looked a lot younger than Ace with same black hair. But his face.. and scar under his eye.. he looked familiar. Suddenly, Roger remember a certain annoying marine and shook his head wildly, could not believe that that insane marine would have another kid in his soon-to-be-dead age.

The boy looked at him as he heard Roger talk to him. "Oh, I got it from Shanks! He's the coolest pirate I have ever meet!"

"Shanks?" Roger's brows frowned. The boy nodded, full of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, Shanks! He is so strong, and cool, and brave, and cool, and good, and fun,and cool, and so grea.." the boy was stopped talking when Roger clapped his hand.

"Okay, you said he was cool in more than twice, and I am sure you get a little cracked inside your head because of that. That's just another topic for another time. What I want to know is, why would that hat stay in youe hand?"

"Oh! Shanks gave it to me, but he said I have to returned it after I become the best and strongest pirate!"

Roger blinked, before he flashed his trademark grin. "That's a very nice dream to have, boy. Then it looks like you will be my kid's rival in the future. My kid wants to be a pirate, just like you."

"Really?" the boy beamed, his eyes sparkling with awe. "Your kid mus be cool if your kid wants to be a pirate! Are you a pirate like Shanks, Ossan?"

"Yes, I am. I have known Shanks since he was a cabin boy back in his youth," Roger smiled as he remembered his old days with his old crews. He shaked his head, trying to focus again. He smiled at the boy and asked. "So, what is your name, kid? How about some foods and talks there?" Roger asked as he pointed under a tree.

"Monkey D. Luffy. And yes, I want to eat all of your foods!"

"So, your name is Monkey D. Luffy, huh?"

"Yep. I am going to be the pirate king, you know. You looked so familiar, Ossan."

"Really?" Roger twisted his moustache as he was grinning. "Do you know Gol D. Roger?"

Luffy beamed as he nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I know him! He was the pirate king!"

"Yes, he was. I am trying to copy his look, you know," Roger winked at Luffy who looked at him with awe in his eyes.

"Cool!"

"Remember, Luffy! You should never told anyone about our meeting, okay? Now, let's eat our food!"

In a minute, they sat togeher under a giant tree with some foods that Roger originally packed for Ace. But it wasn't a problem, Syn would make more if he asked for Ace. They shared some strories, mainly about Luffy's room mate who was always leaving him to play. Roger himself told Luffy about his stories at his youth, during his days as Rogers Pirate. Luffy's eyes was shining like a gold, and at that time, Roger never could stop wishing that Ace would look at him the way Luffy did.

* * *

"Oh, hey, Luffy. You came back fine today." Magra said with a smile. Luffy only grinned widely.

"Yeah! I met a very nice Ossan, he gave me his foods and told me so much stories! He even knows Shanks, you know!" Luffy beamed. Magra frowned as he heard that.

"You okay that that Ossan is a good people, Luffy? He could hurt you, you know."

Luffy shook his head. "No, someone who offered you his meats would never be bad!" he said cleverly. "Oh, crap! I promised that Ossan that I would never told anyone about our meeting! Magra, can you forget it?"

Magra only sweat-dropped to hear that and choose to simply nodded before he asked Luffy again.

"Do you manage to find Ace?"

"Nope. But it was about the time for him to come, right?" Magra looked to the sky that was began to glow in sunset's light.

"Yeah. He will be home soon," Magra said with a sigh of relief. At least they would not have to worry about Luffy's safety today, and decrease the risk of Garp's wrath if something bad happened to his grandson.

* * *

 _A few weeks then, somewhere along the Grand Lines_

"I am not dreaming, am I?" Rockstar said again, threw an uncertain glance towards the Red Hair Pirates's first mate. Said first mate only gave him an unamused look, sighed as he put off his cigarette.

"Actually, I want to say that this is all just a dream but sadly, it isn't."

"But.. I mean.. Look!" Rockstar could not help but gestured both of his hands towards his captain and their guests who shared some sakes and laughing together.

"Stop it, Rockstar. You don't have to be so dramatic, you know," Yassop grumbled beside Lucky Roo, who was happily muching his meats despite the current atmosphere. Benn, as calm as he was, said nothing and watched their crew as well as their guests together.

"Well,Shanks said that he was once a cabin boy in Roger's crew. So I don't think that this visit will be surprising," Benn finally gave them his comment. A few nods of agreement but Rockstar only rolled his eyes.

"I know that, too! But I don't expect to see the legends, two of them, to go here and share some drinks with our Captain!" he argued, tried to make his point and earned a few small smiles from the others.

"Don't worry, I don't expect it either," Lucky Roo easily said. "But as long as it means party and more meats, I am more than okay," he added. Benn rolled his eyes.

"Everyday is a party and foods never stop coming to your hands, Roo," he countered, earning a nod from Lucky Roo.

"Exactly. That's why I am hardly opposing Roger to come here. Beside, we deal with Garp weekly," Roo said, and Yassop high-five him in agreement.

Benn only rolled his eyes again, muttered a line about _I can't believe we were going to be a bunch of drunken pirates like those Whitebeards_. They were still talking about Shanks and their guests when suddenly, a pair of hooded figure came over. They knew that those hooded figures were a part of Roger's new crew, which was only four of them including Roger and Rayleigh.

"Uh, excuse us. Can you please help us?" said one f them whom wear bronze hood asked. Everyone threw a look at Benn.

"Yeah? What can I do for you?" Benn asked. The hooded pair threw a look towards each other before the bronze hooded figure reached out his hand. They still covered their faces since they had arrived.

"Shanks told my brother to touch at least the First mate and the Sniper beside himself so it would be easy for my Captain to make a call," the titanium hooded said. Benn and Yassop frowned, didn't really get it. What was the correlation between touching someone and make a call, huh? And from their friends faces, both of them knew that they were not the only one that was confused.

"Care to explain? I don't see the correlation between you touch Benn and Yassop and your captain make a call," Lucky Roo said, and the bronze haired lad (at least their voice was a giveaway thet they were lads) was about to speak when the titanium hooded lad interrupted.

"My brother had a devil fruit power, Linku-Linku no Mi. It allows him to touch someone and linked to the people he touched. My brother would know where the people he touched are, make a telepathy, and how were their conditions just by think of them. Kind of den-den mushi, log pose, and vivre card at once, you know."

Almost everyone were looking at each other before Yassop broke the ice.

"Man, it's an awesome power," he said. Suddenly, the bronze lad was groaning when the other lad beamed at him.

"See, Syn? I told you that your power is awesome and you are the only one who think it isn't! Be thankful!" said the

"Shut up, Cad! I don't care how awesome is it because now I could never swim again!" the titanium hooded lad, that apparently was called as Syn, growled. The bronze that was called Cad only shrugged.

"Details, details!" Cad waved his hand before gave the Red Haired pirates that were watching their little arguments a look. "So, can my brother touch you?" he asked again. Benn only nodded and reached out his hand, and Syn shook hand with him. So did Yassop.

"Thanks you," Syn said. Benn only nodded.

"That's hardly a thing you could thank me about," he said.

"So.. Your power.. How much people that you linked to? No offense, you know. Pure of curiousity," Rockstar asked, earning a small laugh from Cad and a snort from Syn. They opened their hoods and for the first time, the Red Haire PIrates was finally saw their faces. The lads looked different, but they looked a bit familiar.

"Syn didn't like to touch people after he ate his fruits." Cad said. Syn only gave him his dirty look.

"And yeah no thanks to you, my dear twin-brother," he spatted, only to earned a laugh from Cad.

Soon, the Red-Hair pirates and the twin shared some stories about each other's adventures. Started from how Shanks found Benn and formed their crew, and how they grew as one of the Yonkous. The twin themself shared their stories about how did they meet Roger, and became his crew, interaction with the Whitebeards, and then stories about Roger's kid that they were looking after (but never mentioned about Ace's name and gender, only used Kitty to adress him).

Meanwhile, Roger, Rayleigh and Shanks were drinking together.

"So, your kid is okay, Cap?" Shanks asked. He didn't failed to noticed how bright Roger was when he mentioned about his kid.

"Oh! My kid is growing up nicely and have a brother! Strong and have my appetite and Rouge's tempers. And her freckless! And her cute face! Ah, if only I could bring my kid along my journey," Roger moaned as Rayleigh rolled his eyes.

"And drive your kid in early grave. You know that this is dangerous for your kid. Marine would not hesitate to kill your kid, you know," Rayleigh remind him, earned a somber look from Roger. Shanks winced, and like it or not, he knew that Rayleigh was right.

"Sorry to hear that, Capt," Shanks sincerely said.

"Yeah, I know that. But don't worry! I have my kid safe somewhere!" Roger proudly announced. Rayleigh smiled a bit and Shanks blinked as he saw how Roger behaved, remember a certain brat that now had his formet straw-hat.

"Talking about kid.. I want to tell you an interesting kid I met somewhere on the one of the Blues," Shanks said with a sincere smile. Roger and Rayleigh gave him curious looks, and waited for him to continue his words.

"He is strong-willed boy, only seven years old. Have a marine as his grandfather, but always talking about becoming the Pirate King. Told me that he is strong, his punch as strong as a pistol and asked me to bring him along my adventure. Even stab himself below his eye to prove his point, that he is strong enough to come with me. He remind me so much of you, Cap. I asked him to take care of the hat and returned it to me when he is strong enough to beat me in the future," Shanks said with longing in his eyes.

"Oh! Right! You, you ungrateful brat! I tould you to keep my hat, and you gave it to another kid!" Roger pinched Shanks's ear with his haki, which was hurt even for the latter. Everyone of the Red-Hair Crews who saw that only winced, silently feeling grateful that it wasn't their ears that was pinched by the former pirate king. No one wanted to know how it feels.

"Ow, ow, Capt, it hurts! Hey. Let go of me!" Shanks wailed to no avail. Roger pinched his ear harder.

"You brat, I should just throw you to those damn sea by now! It is your luck that I know and meet this Luffy boy, and like him enough so I won't throw you to the sea and teach you how to brawl with a sea king again!"

"Hey! I am not a cobin boy anymore! I have my own crew!" Shanks tried to flee again and once again, he failed.

"WHAT! TALKING BACK TO YOUR ELDER!? IS THIS HOW THOSE FILTHY PIRATE CAPTAIN BEHAVE BY NOW!? WHERE IS YOUR MANNER? SO WHAT IF YOU HAVE YOUR OWN CREW, I HAVE MINE!"

"BUT THIS IS MY SHIP, NOT YOURS!"

"YOU DARE TO TALK BACK TO YOUR ELDER NOW, SHANKS? DO I NEED TO CUT OFF YOUR SHARE OF DESSERT AGAIN?"

"I AM N.."

Both Roger and Shanks's heads was a pile of bumps a few moments later, with Rayleigh who sat calmly between the two.

"Oh, I remember the old days in our crew when I had to broke up a fight between some crew members, you know. What a good old days we have back then," he mused. Both Roger and Shanks gave him their dirty looks.

' _yeah, and how you almost beat us to death everytime you broke our fights,'_ they said in their hearts.

"So, was he the reason you lost your arm?" Rayleigh asked before he gulped down his sake, and poured another as Roger and Shanks was back to sit at their respective place.

"Yeah. He was. I am sure he could be the Pirate Kind as he said," Shanks said with a level of certainty. Roger raised his brows, and smirked.

"Is that so? Because I am sure that my kid would love to be the Pirate King as well. And of course, I am a very supportive father so I root for my kid," Roger stated. Shanks only grinned.

"Well, then this is a bet between us, Cap,"

"Yeah, brat. As if it would be easy for your brat to beat my kid," Roger countered with a grin as well. Rayleigh only smiled at their interaction.


	10. Roger : A Moment of Grief, It Starts

I'm feeling that my ideas are flowing over, and decided to write them down before they went down just like a sunset! And there it is, a new chapter just after the last episode! But sorry that I have to warn you, this is not going to be a nice, fun episode like the one I usually write :(

Thank you so much for follows and favorites, guys! I really am feeling happy that you could enjoy my story :)

Lastly, I wish this chapter won't be a huge dissappoinment for you, and please enjoy! :)

* * *

 ** _Episode of Roger Chapter 10 - Roger : A Moment of Grief, It Starts._**

* * *

Syn was calmly read a book about health in his room when suddenly sadness washed over him. Well, okay.. Syn was not a really sensitive person who would openly states his feeling like Cad did, but for once, this feeling was too strong to handle. A few days ago he felt like he was hurted everywhere. And now this feeling. He knew it wasn't his own feeling, because he knew he never did any wrong doings lately. Since he ate his devil fruit, sometimes he felt some feeling from people he linked, the closer he cared for them, the stronger he felt their feelings. Mostly, he would feel his crew's feelings and Ace, because he touched him the last time they met. Syn tried to touch Sabo and Luffy, but the blond kid really kept Luffy and himself away from Syn.

What Syn didn't really get was why he was crying uncontrollably. He felt that his feeling was weighted down, something unseen was crushing his very heart and chest. It felt like he was on the verge of breaking, and he could not help but grief. At first, he was crying silently inside his cabin and a few moments later, he could not help it but crying so loud until Cad, Roger, and Rayleigh arrived at his room. They asked him what was wrong, but Syn could not really tell them. He could not tell them since it wasn't his own feeling, and he didn't really know what was going on with the person he linked by now.

Until he realized, that if everyone inside his own crew was fine.. It meant that this burdened feeling was not coming from them. It was coming from someone outside this crew. And he was certain, it was hik Captain's son. No one outside the crew that got so close with him except Ace.

"Kitty," Syn moaned between his sobs and tears. He tried to find Ace, but he felt like he was blocked by Ace. It felt like Ace tried to hide his feeling from everyone, and didn't want to be found. The second Roger heard Ace's nickname, he himself got that worried face over him.

"What's happen with Ace? Is he okay? Syn? Tell me now! Do we need to change our course back to Dawn Island?" Roger asked, clearly impatient to know the answer. Syn shook his head, he was trying to stop crying, and controlled his sobs.

"I.. I .. don't know! I tried to find him, but he didn't want to be found! Something must be happen there, and I can't reach Ace at all! Please, Captain, please.. Please find him!" Syn pleaded, and suddenly the sadness come back again, stronger than before. Syn cried again, could not stop himself from feeling sad, angry, useless, and completely defeated.

* * *

"He is sleeping by now, and seems like completely exhausted, lou. I don't know what's going on as well. He did not say anything, jus crying and sobs. For the first time since he ate his devil fruit, I feel so worry over him, lou," Cad said as he entered their crew meeting room. He tried to stay with Syn before, did his best to soothe his twin until the latter fell asleep. Rayleigh inhaled deeply.

"Syn's breakdown was very frightening. Especially since he mentioned Ace. I changed our course back to Dawn, we would arribe there at least three days from now on. I wish we could be there sooner than later," Rayleigh said as he glanced to Roger. Roger did not say anything, calmly listened to their words.

"I tried to contact Whitebeard, Marco, Shanks, Benn, Yassop, Garp, and Shakky before, lou. None of them had some problems, which is mean it would be most likely from Kitty," Cad added. Roger only nodded, strangely so calm despite the current situation.

"Okay. Rayleigh have changed our course, and Syn already fell asleep. We jut need to wait, nothing we can do by now. Did you tell Garp that something might be happen at Dawn?"

Cad nodded. "I did, lou. He said he would try to make a call to a local barmaid to check the three of them. He say he would give us a call if he know something."

"Strangely enough, there was a visit from a Celestial Dragon few days ago at Goa Kingdom, it said thet his name is Jalmack. I think he haven't set of from Goa yet. I am afraid that this incident with Ace's breakdown that Syn felt had something with him," Rayleigh said as he flipped of a page in the newspaper, showing them off a full page of Saint Jalmack visit in Goa. Cad could not help but making a disgusted face upon the news.

"Celestial Dragon. I could not deny my unyielding hatred towards them, lou," Cad hissed. Roger only snorted.

"Thats the world we're living on, Cad. But if they dare to lay a finger on my son, Sabo and Luffy, I think we could settle a score with them. No one messed with my kids," Roger said calmly as an unseen weight started to crack the edge of their table's wood. Rayleigh only sighed as he tapped Roger's hand lightly, didn't even worrid over Cad, whose knees was starting to tremble.

"Calm, Roger. Syn's unconscious and we don't need Cad to join him sooner. I know, and I won't stop you to destroy Mary Geoise if something bad were happening to those kids," Rayleigh said as he tried to calm his Captain. He smiled a little as he tried to make a joke. "Beside, we don't want to swim through our way to Dawn, do we? Actually, we will if you destroy or ship with your haki, Roger."

Roger sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. Just a bit annoyed," he said as he waved Rayleigh's anxiety over their ship off. Rayleigh laughed a bit.

"Annoyed? And used your haki like that? You are anxious, Captain. Not annoyed anymore," Cad argued as he finally calmed down. Roger only laughed a bit.

"Yeah, sorry. Let's go to Dawn soon."

* * *

Ace was sitting again in the cliff alone. At least, Luffy was at Dadan's care right now. It wasn't like Ace didn't want to take care of Luffy, but since Sabo was gone.. He needed time. He needed to organize his feeling. At first, it felt like he was torn up to pieces to hear Dogra said that Sabo was dead. Then it felt so unreal, he felt o hollow when he received that letter, he felt like it was just a dream. That Sabo was out there, sailing without the two of them. After he read that whole letter..

A river of tears were breaking down from his eyes. Ace never felt like that before. It felt like he was washed over the pool of sadness. Sucked into a whirlpool of despair. And for the first time after years he cried. Brokedown like a child he was. With no shoulders to rest for, no hugs to calm him down, no one asked if he would be okay later. He brokedown and shed his feeling, unable to hold them anymore.

Sabo was gone.

He was gone, and would never, ever, go back with a smile to the two of them again.

He was no longer living in this world.

And Ace felt like he was being alone again, like the time when he hadn't met Sabo before. It hurted so much. What Luffy said about being alone was hurt, Ace finally got it. But at least, he had Luffy. He was a big brother, older brother of Luffy. Sabo said that he had to take care of Luffy, and he would. He couldn't protect Sabo because he was weak, he had to become stronger so he could protect Luffy better that he did to Sabo. He lost a brother, a mistake he did, a grief he felt, and a lost he regretted. He had to be strong, both for Luffy and himself. Ace clenched his fists.

He would never allowed himself to lose anyone, anything anymore. He would be stronger so he could protect anyone he loved better.

"You okay, Ace?" a voice startled Ace from behind.

Ace turned his head, and couldn't denied that he was surprised to see that his dad was coming here. He frowned, and decided just to neglect him. He wasnt in the mood to deal with his dad idiocity, or to beat him as usual. He wanted his own time, to heal his hurted heart over Sabo when Luffy went to Makino's care. Ace looked to the sea again, listened to the sound of calming waves.

"Syn was knocked out few days ago, having a mental breakdown and crying over something. Said that he was feeling so miserable, but knew that it wasn't his own despair. We guessed that there was something wrong happened here, because there was only you that have such a strong bond with him outside the crew. We know we might be late, the problem had been over but at the same time, we know that you are hurted. You are not okay. That's why we come here.

"I don't know what happened back then, to make you feel such a despair like that. But I know for sure that I would love to help you take care of your problem. And I am certain that everyone in the crew feel the same as well. But unless you tell me.. We could do nothing."

Roger sighed as Ace showed no reaction at his words at all. He sat, stay still like he was before Roger came. Roger decided to sat beside his son, and again, Ace showed no reaction. Usually, he would give him some threat, but not today. Ace stayed still, showed that he care for nothing at all. For a moment, the two of them just sat together, nothing happened between the two. Just the sound of waves, winds, and some animals and birds.

"Syn.. How do you know Syn?" Ace finally asked. Roger looked at him, but Ace still set his glaze to the horizon.

"He is in my crew."

"So, he know who I am because you told him? Cad as well? And why did they come here before, a mission from you?" Ace asked, and Roger caught a hit of disappointed from his voice. Roger looked down between his eyes, could not bear the feeling of sadness. Did Ace think that no one would care for him for real, without an ulterior motive?

"Yeah, both of them know and are in my crew. They knew your birth, they were there with your mother and me. They babysat you during your first year, called you as their little brother. Beat each other just to cradle you, and fell asleep when tried to make you sleep. They are the one who asked me to come here everytime they could, to make sure that you were okay. They are the one who stayed mad at me for days when Garp took you under his care, because of my decision," Roger said without looking at his son's direction.

Ace held his breath dfor a while, and didn't say anything. The silence was coming back again between the two of them, and not too long later, Ace broke the ice again.

"Is Syn.. okay?"

" He is better. But he said he want to rest for a while, hi headache does hurt sometimes. He stays at our ship with Cad."

And Ace nodded at that, making another silent moment before he decided to speak again. "Sabo's dead," he finally said, earning a look from Roger.

"Excuse me, son?" Roger asked as he looked at his son. Ace looked straigh to Roger's eyes, his eyes were hard.

"Sabo's dead. It hurts to say, don't make me repeat it again. Use your ear."

Roger gulped down his saliva, could not believe that. He knew Sabo, he was the closest friend Ace had, a friend he called as brother. A kid that Roger claimed as son. Someone he really care about. Roger did not say anything for a moment, tried to regain his composure. Ace words about Sabo's dead really shocked him off, and it wasn't something that he could prepare to hear.

"How?"

"Sabo tried to go away from this island by a small boat. He crossed his path with a Celestial Dragon's ship that was coming here. Then A cestial dragon shot his boat, destroyed that small boat with Sabo in it. He never be found, and did not return," Ace said. His small shoulders started to shake, but Roger saw no tears running down his cheeks.

"I am going to be okay, but I need my time. I am going to be stronger, so I could protect Luffy said I have to make sure that Luffy is okay. And I promise him that I will do it. I need my time. You know what happened before, so can you leave me now? I don't want to be with anyone. I cant show Luffy the way I am now, I have to be strong for him. Let me deal with myself." Ace said without looking at Roger.

Roger sighed, and he dusted off some dusts on his pants. He stood up, looked away, held his gaze to the horizon as his son did. He reached down to Ace's shoulder, tapped it lightly before leave him alone, gave his son some space and time to regain his composure. Ace was stronger than any kids he knew. He knew Ace would be okay later. Ace said he would be okay, and Ace would grow as a man true to his words.

* * *

"To Mary Geoise, now. Or find a ship with Jalmack on it." Roger said as soon as he set his feet on his deck. Rayleigh gave him a worried look, as well as Cad and Syn.

"Have you met Ace at Dawm?" Rayleigh asked carefully, tried ti brace himself to whatever Roger was going to say.

"I have. It was Ace's breakdown that Syn felt."

Syn gulped down, lokked worried. "Is he okay? What happened?"

"He will be okay. He needs time." Roger said, then he exhaled. "Sabo's dead. Got shot by a Celestial Dragon when his small boat crossed path with that pig's ship."

No one said anything, and in a few moment they were ready to set sail to hunt down a man that need to pay for his crime.

* * *

"To say that I was surprised was a complete understatement. Roger's act was very unexpected." Dragon said as he folded a newspaper. Ivankov was laughing beside him, and a few member of the Revolutionary Army was cheering happily upon the news.

"That was a very brave move he made! To attack a Celestial Dragon ship, and almost killed him on the spot was a very refreshing news we heard after his failed execution and his return. The question is, why would he do that?" Ivankov said.

Dragon threw his back on his chair, calmly folded his arms on his lap. "I would love to know as well, Ivankov. But this is a clear stetement to say that there are people who have no fear towards those so called world nobles. What did that Celestial Dragon do to provoke his anger like that? If it wasn't for those admiral and highers up of the Marine, he would be dead."

"That Celestial Dragon.. He was the one who coming to Dawn Island, wasn't him? And that blonde kid you saved, you saved him at the sea around Dawn, didn't you? is this a coincidence?"

Dragon glanced to the direction towards their infimary. "May be. If that's true, who would tell me, who is that kid for Roger, and how Roger knew that a Celestial Dragon hurted him?"

No one said anything, trying to solve their leader's questions. But of course, no one would knew the answers.

"This is a question that only the future holds those answers," Dragon finally said.


End file.
